The Boy Who Disappeared
by Vertex
Summary: What can possible make Harry leave his life, run away from all his friends and go into hiding without even telling Dumbledore, Ron or Hermione? Rated R for Ginny’s colourful language and extreme amounts of fluff!
1. Privet Drive

This is a story I can't get out of my head so here it comes! Unlike Broken Wands this story will not be updated everyday nevertheless I hope to update as soon as often. Also unlike Broken Wands this is not a typical sixth year fic, most characters from the books will not appear at all.  
  
**Disclaimer: Nothing of what you recognize belongs to me. Almost everything belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Chapter 1 Privet Drive**  
  
Harry Potter lay awake early August the 1st in the smallest bed room of number four privet drive. The night after his sixteenth birthday he had not been able to sleep all night, he wasn't even tired. Sleep was not important anymore, at least not now, he needed desperately to sort out his thoughts and feelings. It had all happened so fast in the beginning of the summer all his emotions and feelings had been torn, he had never thought he would feel alright again after Sirius sudden death. Then she came along after the first week the same day the Dursleys said they were go on a vacation to Majorca.  
  
**¤¤¤¤¤¤Flashback¤¤¤¤¤¤**  
  
_"Oh Duddeykins we got the tickets!" aunt Petunia exclaimed happily as her son entered the kitchen and threw her bony arms around him.  
  
"Ha!" Dudley said happily.  
  
"We are leaving July the 28th and you better be gone by then boy" Uncle Vernon told Harry menacingly. Mad Eye Moody's threat had been very hard on Vernon and it didn't really come as surprise to Harry that they wanted to get rid of him early this summer.  
  
"The 28th" Harry repeated. Every other year since he started Hogwarts he would have loved to be able to get away from the Dursleys so early. This year he didn't "Where are you going?"  
  
"To Majorca" Vernon said gloatingly "We will be there for four weeks"  
  
"I'll send you a postcard" Dudley said stupidly.  
  
"Right" Harry said trying to adjust to the new situation.  
  
"Can't I just stay here?" He asked before he could stop himself.  
  
All the Dursleys burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh no boy we are not stupid" Vernon said "You will have to find some place else to watch the news"  
  
"Fine" Harry said and started to put food on his plate. The Dursleys enjoyed lunch immensely and Harry hated every moment of it. He left quickly.  
  
"Great! Just Great!" He said bitterly to himself as he walked up the stairs. He had no idea of what to do now. He knew, he aught to inform the order that the Dursley were leaving and that they have to arrange something else for him but he didn't want to return to the magical world. He had had enough of it, it was wonderful in every way but it had also caused him loads of misery starting with his parent's death and now Sirius was dead and Dumbledore expected him to kill Voldemort something even he couldn't do. He gritted his teeth and tried to write a letter.  
  
**Dear Order of the Phoenix  
  
My aunt and uncle are going to Majorca the 28th they say I have to be out by then!  
  
Yours forever  
  
The-boy-who-lived**  
  
He crumpled the parchment up and threw it in the bin; he was too frustrated to write decent letters. _  
  
**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**  
  
He never told the order he was not allowed to stay at Privet Drive he just scribbled a quick note to Dumbledore telling him he would be living alone on Privet Drive until the start of term. The Dursleys would hate him for living in their house but they couldn't hate him anymore then they all ready did so it really didn't matter. Of course, he wouldn't have done any of that if she hadn't encouraged him to screw the rest of the world and do what made him happy. She had been right, he had never been as happy as he had been the last few days alone with her on Privet Drive. His friends wanted to come and visit him now that he had the entire house to himself but he had written back telling them that his aunt and uncle only agreed to let him stay if he behaved himself and didn't have any freaky friends over. It was another lie and he felt a little bad about it but he wasn't ready to make their relationship public yet and neither was she.  
  
The early morning light started slowly to illuminate his room. He had never noticed before how beautiful it was.  
  
He was in love he knew it, it had been a little rushed in the beginning but now he was sure of it. He had sometimes wondered if he could ever love a girl after all that had happened to him, he had never been so wrong. He loved her with every nerve in his body. It was totally insane loving somebody so much but he couldn't help it and he wouldn't help it if he could. The beginning had been very awkward and Harry had been very unsure of himself but she never made fun of him for his stupid mistakes, she loved him, he knew it. Even if he was the most dangerous boy to love, Voldemort would use her in any means necessary to get to him.  
  
**¤¤¤¤¤¤Flashback¤¤¤¤¤¤**  
  
_"Hey! Where am I supposed to sit" She said in mock anger as Harry sat down in the only swing was in good enough condition to sit in. Nobody had bothered repairing the swings after Dudley and his gang had broken them last summer.  
  
"Oh sorry" He muttered going red; he tended to go red all the time around her. It was really embarrassing with some luck it was too dark for her too see "We can take turns"  
  
He groaned inwardly, he was supposed to take her for a nice evening walk and they had ended up at the playground and he just had to say 'We can take turns' As if they were small children.  
  
She giggled and put some hair that had fallen down in her face behind her ear. Her hair had gone almost black in the soft evening light.  
  
"Hey I never noticed your necklace could glow" He said staring down at the stone pendant that was hanging in a silver chain around her neck.  
  
"Yeah, I know it's not supposed to it is broken" She said sadly "I think I broke it when I fell on you a few days ago, it's been glowing red ever since"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, we should send it somewhere to have it repaired" Harry said "Or we could ask Flitwick he could probably fix it"  
  
"No I like it this way" She replied smiling sadly at it.  
  
"Are you sure, I mean it's very nice as it is now but I bet it would be as nice if it wasn't broken" He said cursing himself for rambling.  
  
"I'm sure" She replied "Now it's my turn to swing"  
  
Harry got up from the swing and she sat down "I'll push" he said and pushed her gently on her back. He knew it was stupid she didn't really want to swing and he knew it but he couldn't pass up an opportunity to touch her like that, it was like the imperius he just had to do it.  
  
"How come it's broken if it is glowing shouldn't it be the other way around?" Harry asked her.  
  
"No it's just really stupid, it's supposed to tell your emotions but it's very old it's been in the family for generations it's not strange really that it starts malfunctioning" She told him and jumped off the swing. She landed nimbly in the sand a few feet away. That was one of the things he liked about her, the way she moved her body it was so feminine.  
  
"So what does red glowing mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's so stupid" She said giggling.  
  
"Tell me" He urged her grinning widely, he loved the way she giggled.  
  
"All right" She said "It's supposed to be red if you love somebody and it's supposed to glow if it's mutual… told you it was stupid!"  
  
She laughed.   
  
Harry didn't, he cried himself to sleep that night. He had feelings for her but she only laughed as if it was the greatest joke of all time.  
_  
**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**  
  
Harry smiled to himself he had been wrong all those weeks ago, he had never considered the possibility that the necklace was not broken.   
**  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
**Do you like it? Who is the girl Harry fancies? Please **Review!**  
  



	2. First Kiss

Well not much to say…**  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**  
**  
Chapter 2 First Kiss**  
  
Ginny had been laughing because that was the only thing she could do except crying and she didn't wanted to do that in front of him, not then. She had told him all about her feeling after their first kiss a week later.  
  
**¤¤¤¤¤¤Flashback¤¤¤¤¤¤**  
  
_"Is that the cupboard?" Ginny asked, staring at the little door under the stairs. The Dursleys were out for the day. Dudley was over at some member of his gang 'drinking tea' and his parents had gone to London to buy holyday clothes.  
  
"Yes" Harry said.  
  
"You lived in there for ten years?" Ginny asked reaching to open it but stopped herself "Do you mind if I take a look?"  
  
"No it's okay I think it's full of my aunts magazines now anyway" Harry replied and Ginny opened it. To his surprise, it was just the way he left it all those years ago. He changed his mind he didn't want Ginny to see how horrible he had had it, he didn't want her to feel sorry for him.  
  
"I suppose you weren't so tall back then were you?" Ginny said and entered the cupboard.  
  
"You don't want to be in there" Harry said "It's full of spiders"  
  
"Ron is afraid of spiders not me" Ginny said and sat down on the mattress inside.  
  
"I used to think the world was a good place you know" Ginny said sadly. Harry didn't know what to say he had never thought the world was a good place.  
  
"I used to adore you, I used to imagine how you got new parents and lived happily ever after" Ginny said laying down on the mattress she had to pull her legs up to fit.  
  
"I used to feel so sorry for you" Ginny went on "But you are really no different everybody has it hard"  
  
"Dumbledore wants me to kill Voldemort" Harry whispered before he could stop himself. It had tormented his mind for too long, he had never intended for it too slip but he couldn't help it the cupboard was the last drop.  
  
Ginny froze "What did you say?"  
  
Harry didn't want Ginny to worry about him but he couldn't hold this inside anymore "The prophesy, Dumbledore all ready knew what it said"  
  
Ginny sat up in the cupboard and pulled her legs up to her chest. Harry sank down in front of her across the hall also pulling his leg up to his chest. A tear rolled down his cheek he was breaking down completely and he could do nothing to stop it. A single sob escaped him. Ginny crawled over to him and out an arm around him for comfort.  
  
Harry leaned his head on her shoulder and cried for everything, for his parents, for his ten years in a cupboard, for Ginny when she was possessed, for Cedric and his family, for Sirius and all his years in Azkaban, but most of all for himself. He cried for ages, loud sobs racked his frame. He had never cried like this before and he had never realised how much he needed it.  
  
"It's okay, Harry" Ginny whispered "What did the prophesy say?"  
  
"It said I was the one… the one to kill Voldemort or he would kill me" Harry whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Did you actually believe that?" Ginny asked and giggled softly.  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore do too" Harry said.  
  
Ginny giggled even more "So you are just going to play along, you are actually going to believe all that?"  
  
"Well… shouldn't I?" Harry asked some tears still on his cheeks.  
  
"Hell no!" Ginny exclaimed "You choose. Is that what you want to do with your life?"  
  
"No" Harry answered "I used to think so, but I just want to get on with my life"  
  
"Then screw the prophesy" Ginny said "You've done your part, a prophesy can't control your life"  
  
"I can't" Harry said weakly and pointed to his scar "We are attached"  
  
"Haven't you practised Occlumency?" Ginny asked.  
  
"But what if I see something that can save lives?" Harry asked.  
  
"To… Voldemort won't let you see anything like that, he knows about your link now" Ginny said urgently "I'll help you practise we'll learn toget…"  
  
Harry couldn't help it she was just too close, her lips looking too soft and his emotions too strained. He knew he probably looked like hell with tears of his cheeks and red eyes but that wasn't important. Before he could think and before Ginny could pull away, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. They were much softer then they looked and they tickled him slightly as she was still talking. She fell quite quickly though and swallowed soundly their lips still touching. She blinked her big brown eyes and then as if she just realised what happened pulled away from him and fell backwards down on the floor.  
  
"Ginny" Harry managed to croak out.  
  
"Don't" Ginny said and stood up hurriedly.  
  
"Ginny" He said urgently as she made for the door.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that Harry" She said as she turned the door handle her back still turned to him. Harry however had lived through too many situations with his nerves strained to maximum and acted as he usually did in these situations without thinking. Ginny had made it out to the doorstep when Harry caught up with her.  
  
"Let me go Harry" Ginny said firmly her eyes blazing with anger.  
  
"Ginny don't leave me" Harry begged.  
  
"You had no right to do that" Ginny snapped.  
  
"Sorry" Harry apologized "I couldn't help it I didn't plan it I know you don't like me and I won't do it again"  
  
Ginny glared at him for a full minute but then her gaze softened "All right just don't do that again"  
  
"I won't" Harry promised "Will you still help me with Occlumency, or did I ruin that"  
  
"It's all right I will help you if you can keep your distance" Ginny said and walked back into the house. Harry closed the door behind them.  
  
"Look I'm sorry I ran, but I don't like you that way Harry and it was a little bit too sudden" Ginny said.  
  
"Don't apologize" Harry said softly. His emotions started to catch up with him now again and he felt worse then before he had cried on her shoulder. He had hoped that Ginny might have liked him enough to just give him a chance and not reject him right away. He realised that he shouldn't have stopped Ginny on her way back to Mrs Figg, he would have appreciated to be alone, at the moment.  
  
"So want some tea" Ginny asked making her way towards the kitchen "I know how to make it in a muggle kitchen now"  
  
"Sure" Harry said trying with all his might to pull himself together, he managed to walk all the way to the kitchen and sit down at the table. He leaned his head on his hands and tried to think of something nice to prevent his tears to start rolling down his cheeks again. He tried to use the technique he had used when Aunt Marge had visited Privet Drive and focused as hard as possible on his broom care book. As the time when he had blown up Marge he found that the technique wasn't working.  
  
"Don't worry Harry" Ginny said brightly and pored him a cup of hot water "We'll practice Occlumency and everything will be alright"  
  
"Ginny" Harry said breathing heavily desperately trying to keep all his tears inside "Perhaps… perhaps you better go we can see each other tomorrow again"  
  
"Why? You aren't sick or something are you?" Ginny asked "You look a little hot"  
  
"No I'm fine I just need to be alone" Harry said staring intently at his steaming cup of hot water.  
  
"Are you sure you are alright" Ginny asked gently "You sound like you have been running a mile"  
  
"Please just leave me" Harry begged her.  
  
"It's not your scar is it?" Ginny asked lowering her voice.  
  
"No" Harry said gritting his teeth painfully hard "I just need to be alone"  
  
"Is it something I said?" Ginny asked "I told you I was sorry about running away like that"  
  
"Damn it Ginny don't you realise you just broke my heart!" Harry jelled and ran up to his room leaving Ginny in the kitchen. He felt stupid and childish to run away from her like that but he wouldn't cry in front of her again. He buried himself deep in his bed trying to fall asleep and not feel any more pain. He couldn't fall asleep however, instead he lay cursing himself for being so stupid. Why did he have to like someone who didn't like him and why did he have to be so bloody weak? No wonder Ginny didn't like him, he had just cried like a baby on her and then kissed her just like that.  
  
A few minutes later, he could hear Ginny walking up the stairs.  
  
"Is this your room, Harry?" Ginny asked as she opened the door to his room.  
  
"Come to gloat?" Harry asked angrily "I know I missed my chance but do you have to rub it in like this? What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Harry" Ginny said walking resolutely forward to his bed "I want you to know that I can't do this"  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I know what you and Cho had and I could never do that" Ginny said determinedly.  
  
"I understand that" Harry said forcing his voice not to shake.  
  
"Look at me Harry" Ginny commanded and Harry turned slowly around in his bed so that he faced her "Stand up!"  
  
Harry did what she said, he couldn't think of a reason why not she would obviously not leave until he had done so.  
  
"Harry" Ginny said looking strait into his eyes "I can't be what Cho was to you"  
  
"Right" Harry said bitterly "You said that"  
  
"I mean I can't be just what Cho was to you" Ginny said pleadingly as if hoping he would understand something "I can't settle with that"  
  
"What do you mean" Harry asked breathlessly, he had no idea of what Ginny meant but it didn't sound as bad as he had expected.  
  
"I can't have another childish immature relationship I need more" Ginny said forcefully as if it cost her every part of her determination to tell him that.  
  
"But you don't like me" Harry said.  
  
"I haven't liked you for many years" Ginny said taking huge deep breaths as if trying to calm herself. Harry noticed she was trembling "I realised when I was going out with Michael that I loved you, he noticed it too so we had a row and I told him I didn't want to see him again. It was not about Quidditch"  
  
"You loved me?" Harry asked.  
  
"I love you Harry" Ginny said "And you have to love me too or it won't work you can't just like me a little for a few weeks, if there is going to be anything between us it has to be serious. And I understand if you are not ready for that but I can't have anything in between like you had with Cho"  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked disbelievingly.  
  
Ginny nodded unable to speak, Harry suddenly noticed that she had her wand in her hand and squeezed it hard.  
  
"What are you doing with your wand?" Harry asked uncertainly.  
  
"I'm going to obliviate myself" Ginny said seriously now trembling worse then ever.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked stupidly.  
  
"I couldn't go on otherwise" Ginny said firmly "I am not as brave as you"  
_  
**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**  
  
They shared their first real kiss after that and Ginny had never needed to obliviate herself since it turned out to be a really good memory.   
  
**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**  
  
The youngest Weasley… who would have guessed? *_sarcasm_*  
  



	3. Content with everything

Prepare for a minor surprise!**  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter 3 Content with everything**  
  
Ginny had written home and said that she needed more time to finish her muggle studies schoolwork the day after. That is why she was there in the first place, Mrs Figg had agreed on taking her in so that she could write a good muggle studies essay. She only needed to stay a week but she had sent owls home several times telling her parents she wanted to stay just a little longer. Harry didn't know what he would have done with out her, she had saved him. Unlike everyone else he ever had met, she just wanted what he wanted she didn't care what happened to anyone else as long as he was happy. She only had one condition and that was that he loved her the way she loved him and he did. She had also helped him pretend to go away to the Weasleys for the rest of the summer the morning of the 27th July.  
  
Harry had slept in his invisibility cloak that night in Mrs Figg's guest room next to Ginny in her bed. Mrs Figg had no idea either that Harry was not supposed to stay at Privet Drive and she didn't know Harry was spending the night in her house. It had been a very long night they had not been able to go to sleep they had stayed up talking and kissing until daybreak. Many things had changed that nigh they had started to become more passionate with each other and Ginny had allowed him to feel her breasts. Harry had always blushed brick red before that when she had caught him staring at her body, that night however he understood that it only made her feel beautiful and attractive. Ginny had the most wonderful breasts they were so incredible soft but somehow firm at the same time. Harry sometimes suspected she had charmed them to mesmerize him.  
  
Right after the Dursleys left for the airport Harry and Ginny broke into number four through a window they had fixed previously so that it could be opened from the outside. Harry sent Hedwig to get money from his vault and also exchanged it to pounds so that he could buy food. Mrs Figg knew they were in love but had not commented on it. She was very nice Mrs Figg, the only real rule she had set was that Ginny had to be home every evening at ten. Harry suspected Hermione and perhaps Ron might have figured it out too by now but neighed of them had asked him openly in a letter yet. He was a little worried of what his friends might say, especially Ron. Ron was no longer just his best friend in fact he had started to think of him as Ginny's brother rather then Ginny as Ron's sister. It was strange how everything could change so fast and so completely.  
  
The soft light from the window in his room had now reached his bed and it was more wonderful then ever as it made Ginny's red hair shimmer in the most splendid colours of red. He couldn't help glancing down at her naked body, he whished he still wore his glasses. She shivered and Harry pulled her close to his chest. She groaned sleepily and snug up against him seeking warmth and comfort. He could feel every part of her body from her sexy legs that were still tangled up with his to her warm breasts and almost burning nipples to her wonderful hair that was covering most of his face. Harry slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep content with everything.  
  
"Harry" Ginny said softly. Harry opened his eyes.  
  
"Morning" He said "Been awake long?"  
  
"For a few hours" Ginny said softly playing distractively with his messy hair.  
  
"Harry, were I any good?" Ginny asked still very softly.  
  
"Oh Gin, you were wonderful" Harry said and Ginny's face broke up in a smile.  
  
"You were wonderful too darling" Ginny said pecking him on his lips and got out of bed. Harry grabbed her hand and tried to pull her back to his bed.  
  
"Oh no you don't, I have been awake for four hours I need breakfast" Ginny said "Or lunch rather its noon"  
  
"But do you have to get dressed?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny giggled "As much as I want to be naked with you all day I don't thing the neighbours would like it"  
  
"Please, just one more time before breakfast" Harry said not hiding the fact that he was more then eager.  
  
Ginny giggled once more "May I suggest you take a cold shower before breakfast Mr Potter"  
  
"As if that would do any good" Harry muttered as Ginny got dressed.  
  
"Hem, Hem… think of Umbridge then" Ginny said teasingly.  
  
That worked at least for the time it took Harry to get dressed and to start making breakfast. Ginny sat down at the table happily waiting for Harry to serve her bacon and eggs.  
  
"I have to go back right afterwards Mrs Figg will come marching in here any moment if I don't" Ginny said. Mrs Figg had let Ginny stay the night as they it was Harry's birthday and they had rented two movies and would stay up late.  
  
"I'll take the movies back then" Harry offered and started piling bacon on Ginny's plate.  
  
"I could get used to this you know" Ginny said and started to eat her food hungrily "Sex really is good for the appetite"  
  
"What could you get used to sex or being fed?" Harry asked.  
  
"I love all of it" Ginny said happily.  
  
"Perhaps we could make it a habit then" Harry suggested.  
  
"Right, oh Mrs Figg, I am staying with Harry now so we can bone each other every night" Ginny said sarcastically somehow Ginny always managed to shock Harry with her language "I doubt she would like that, not to mention my mum"  
  
"Well your mum would like the breakfast part" Harry said seriously.  
  
Ginny laughed "That's a good argument"  
  
"Seriously though Ginny I want to tell everyone about us" Harry said, he was sure of it.  
  
"Awww are you going to ask for my hand?" Ginny teased him "Bet dad would be the only one not to physically harm you"  
  
"Ron will just have to accept it" Harry said "Besides we can get Hermione to convince him and we are lucky your twin brothers are out of school"  
  
"All right" said Ginny "But you do know if the daily prophet finds out about it you will be on the front cover unless Voldemort happens to marry Fudge the same day"  
  
"Perhaps we shouldn't tell anyone" Harry said, if Voldemort found out about his relation with Ginny he would no doubt try to use her to get to him especially as it worked so well to use Sirius.  
  
"Voldemort doesn't scare me" Ginny said as if reading his thoughts.  
  
"He scares me" Harry said firmly "Lets not tell anyone over owl post, we can tell them next time we see them"  
  
"Okay" Ginny said "But just so you know I don't care about the prophet or Voldemort and I won't have some secret love affair, you promised we would be serious"  
  
"Let's just wait until we see them"  
  
"All right" Ginny said as she finished her beacon and stood up "Got to run, don't forget to return the movies and to… 'rewind' them like that sign said"  
  
"You only have to rewind it if you have watched it" Harry explained.  
  
"Weird" Ginny muttered glancing over at the VCR "See you later them"  
  
"On no you don't" Harry said catching her on her way towards the door and kissed her passionately.  
  
"You can't…" Ginny kissed him on his lips to interrupt his lecture "leave without…" She kissed him again this time little longer "saying goodbye prope…" She kissed him again.  
  
"I can't what?" Ginny asked innocently.  
  
"Just hurry back" Harry said breathlessly.  
  
"I will" Ginny promised and they shared one last lingering kiss before Ginny left number four.   
  
This was the worst part of the day for Harry Mrs Figg always had some muggle task for Ginny to do every day and every night Ginny cooked dinner together with Mrs Figg, which left Harry alone for a few hours. He finished his breakfast, or lunch, and had a bath. He noticed he was sore at various places all over his body. Ginny was not a gently lover, she had accidentally bitten him hard in his shoulder at one point. The mark of her teeth was still there. Harry didn't mind though, he wouldn't want her any other way.  
  
After the bath, he walked stiffly away from number four to return the videos happily going through every moment of last night. He was vaguely aware of his guard from the order trailing after him under an invisibility cloak. Once he knew that there was someone trailing after him they were not that hard to notice. He blushed, he hoped no one had heard them last night, they had not exactly bothered keeping it down not that it really mattered he thought, he was not ashamed of it. It had been so pure and sweet and full of love that he couldn't possibly feel ashamed of it, but it would be embarrassing if whoever watched them over the night noticed something and god forbid mentioned it in a report. He pushed the videos through a slot in the video rental store door and entered the grocery store next door to buy something nice for Ginny. He didn't know what to buy her, he didn't want it to seem as if he was trying to thank her or anything he just wanted to make her happy, finally he settled for chocolate ice-cream and a bouquet of roses. He also bought some dinner for himself. It was a wonderful feeling to be so free, he had never had this kind of freedom since right before his third year and then not in this quantity, of course he wasn't allowed to leave Little Whinging but he had no desire to do so. Harry didn't do much that day, he cleaned some out of old Dursley habit. He was just stuffing his sheets into the washer when the phone rang. Harry ran into the kitchen and lifted the phone.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny's voice said in the phone.  
  
"Hi Gin" Harry said happily, relieved that it was Ginny and no one who might tell the Dursleys that someone answered their phone when they were gone "How is everything?"  
  
"A little lonely" Ginny sighed dramatically "But I'll manage"  
  
"I got you something today" Harry said.  
  
"Oh what can it be?" Ginny asked sarcastically "Could it possibly be something I like to eat?"  
  
"Hey, watch it or I'll finish it before you get here" Harry said in mock anger.  
  
"You wouldn't dare" Ginny giggled "I know your weaknesses now remem… Oh just Harry, Mrs Figg"  
  
Harry didn't hear what Ginny or Mrs Figg said at the other side next and it was all quiet for a few moments.  
  
"Oh god that was so embarrassing I swear if she finds out that I shagged you I am not going back here" Ginny whispered urgently.  
  
"So that's how you see it, you shagged me?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's a figure of speech and I shagged you at least as much as you did me" Ginny whispered.  
  
"So why didn't you just say 'I swear if she finds out we shagged each other'" Harry said enjoying the fact that Ginny had to whisper.  
  
"All right" Ginny hissed "Just drop it, she's coming back in here"  
  
"Say it" Harry said but Ginny didn't reply for a long moment.  
  
"Good she left again…" Ginny said.  
  
"Poor excuse" Harry teased "You just didn't want to say it"  
  
"You know what Mr Potter, you are kinky" Ginny giggled.  
  
"You bring it out of me Miss Weasley" Harry replied.  
  
Ginny giggled "Blame the youngest Weasley for it? Isn't that a little low for Harry Potter?"  
  
"So what? I am the youngest Potter" Harry said mischievously "Besides, you are not exactly innocent are you?"  
  
"I am very innocent" Ginny said in her best Hermione voice.  
  
"Oh yeah I noticed a few things when I took a bath this morn… afternoon" Harry said.  
  
"For your information I have to wear a turtleneck" Ginny said.  
  
"Well at least I didn't bite you" Harry said.  
  
"Oh Harry I am so sorry about that is it still a mark?" Ginny said now loosing her teasing tone. Harry cursed himself silently for bringing it up.  
  
"Well not too bad" Harry said "But I like it, it reminds me of you"  
  
"Wish Ron could be as forgiving as you" Ginny said.  
  
"You've bitten Ron too?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny giggled "Of course I have I have bitten all my brothers at one point or another, that's what I did when I got angry when I was little, especially Ron. He pulled my hair and I bit him, have you ever noticed the scars he has on his right hand?"  
  
"No, he still has scars?" Harry asked feeling lucky that his mark was pretty minor.  
  
"Oh yes on the lover part of his thumb, he got it a few summers before Hogwarts when he pulled my hair" Ginny said.  
  
"Perhaps I should try and pull your hair sometime" Harry said teasingly.  
  
"But you did, didn't you notice?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I did? Oh I am so sorry Ginny, I never meant to hurt you. Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked urgently.  
  
Ginny gigged "I couldn't have cared less at the moment besides it didn't hurt"  
  
"Yeah well now every time you think of your first time you are going to remember that Harry Potter pulled your hair"  
  
Ginny burst out laughing "You make it sound like something bad"  
  
"It isn't?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well no, as long as it didn't really hurt" Ginny said "Oh Mrs Figg is coming back see you after dinner?"  
  
"Of course, Love you Gin" Harry said.  
  
"Love you too" Ginny said and hung up, Harry stood holding the receiver for a long moment before he finally replaced it. Harry sighed dreamily and started to cook his dinner. He was quite a good cook and without too much trouble, he fried a steak and made chips in the oven.  
  
**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**  
  
I know they are a little fast, especially Ginny but in this story she is a very open person and while she rates sex highly it's nothing she considers sacred… does that make sense? Review if it does and review if it don't!  



	4. What Love is for

Beware loads of language in this chapter.   
  
Thanks for my reviews!  
  
**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter 4 What Love is for**  
  
He really needed a camera he realised as he sat watching the evening news, he couldn't just let this summer, the best summer of his life, go by without even taking a photo of Ginny. He had photos of his parents from all kinds of events but then his father probably needed evidence that he had actually been on a date with Lily or Sirius nor Remus would ever believe him. He had only been able to focus the first few seconds on the news even though there were several mysterious deaths. Instead, he wondered what kind of cameras there were in the wizarding world and what exactly you had to do with the film to get the pictures to move. Perhaps he should write Colin and ask Colin knew everything about photography after all. Before Harry knew it, the news ended to be replaced by commercials and then drama series Harry had never even bothered learning the name of.  
  
"Roses!" He heard Ginny's voice exclaim behind him, he snapped around "You got me Roses?"  
  
"Hello Gin" Harry said only a little annoyed that she had taken up the habit of sneaking up on him.  
  
"They are beautiful" Ginny said beaming at him with the bouquet in her hands.  
  
"I am sorry if they are not completely fresh it was the best they had at the store" Harry said "I figured they would mach your neckla… hey have you really broken it this time or don't you love me anymore?"  
  
"What?" Ginny asked uncertainly looking down on her necklace. It wasn't glowing red anymore it wasn't even red anymore instead it was almost transparent, a soft golden light emitted from it almost too weak to be seen in the day light.  
  
Ginny gaped at it with a horrified expression "It's broken" she stated firmly, so firmly that it sounded as if she was trying to convince herself. Harry had gone pale, he knew he still loved Ginny but if the necklace wasn't broken then Ginny might not love him anymore.  
  
"You fell on someone else?" Harry asked painfully trying to make it sound like a joke.  
  
"Well technically" Ginny said and Harry's stomach contracted "but only Mr Tibbies, I suppose I must have broken it then"  
  
"So what does that colour mean?" Harry asked calming down slightly.  
  
"I won't tell you" Ginny said at once looking very pale "And it doesn't matter because it's broken"  
  
As Ginny said this, she slumped down on the middle of the floor hugging her stomach as if she might be in pain.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked and stood up "It's not that you are ill is it? The golden light and all? If you are sick we got to get you to a healer"  
  
"I feel a little ill" Ginny said now curling up on the floor. Harry sat down next to her putting his head in his lap.  
  
"Where does it hurt?" Harry asked trying to see if she if she was injured somehow "Do you need to be sick? I can't feel any fever"  
  
"Harry you did use protection didn't you?" Ginny asked closing her eyes as tears welled up.  
  
"Yes, of course" Harry answered at once "You know I do Voldemort can't touch us here"  
  
"No" Ginny said now starting to tremble "Protection against yourself"  
  
"Occlumency, yeah but you know I am no good at it yet" Harry said.  
  
Ginny now went stiff in his arms and she opened her brown eyes and fixed them on him "You bastard!"  
  
Harry was so surprised that he let go of her and she stood up. He had no idea what she was on about, he couldn't think of anything wrong he could have done. She paced a few times back and fourth in the room before rounding on him.  
  
"You stupid fool! You think you can go FUCK me like that?" Ginny yelled at him "This was so bloody not meant to fucking happen!"  
  
Harry was speechless he tried to retrace their conversation to right before everything had gone wrong. They had been talking about their safety or protection as she called it. It was lucky Harry was already sitting down on the floor otherwise, he would have fallen when he realised exactly why Ginny was mad at him. He knew her necklace told her what she was feeling or in what condition she were and he guessed that a soft gold glow meant that she was pregnant.  
  
"You fucking stupid damn son of a bitch!" Ginny yelled at him.  
  
"You didn't use any protection" Harry stated, he knew he hadn't and judging by Ginny's reaction she hadn't either. The very idea of becoming a parent had been to far away from him, he had never even thought of it, he had never even suspected after all how could he be a parent he hadn't even had parents himself.  
  
"I didn't use any protection?" Ginny screeched so angrily that it was hardly intelligible, too late Harry realised his mistake and found him sailing across the room, Ginny had been angry enough to perform magic without a wand. He hit the wall at the other side of the room and fell to the floor together with a potted plant. It didn't hurt too much but he didn't get up he was too shocked to do anything.  
  
"Way to go Ginny you fucking slut" Ginny hissed to herself "You've killed the father that is so bloody perfect! Trust me to screw everything up! Youngest Weasley falls into that stupid lake gets possessed by a diary and pregnant at fifteen and to top it all she murders the father, absolutely perfect!"  
  
Everything was silent for a few moments.  
  
"Oh Harry I am so sorry" Ginny burst out sobbing violently and ran over to him "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, say something damn it!"  
  
Ginny slapped him hard across his face.  
  
"Ouch" He said, the stinging pain helping him to gather his thoughts.  
  
"Harry we didn't use any protection and now I am pregnant" Ginny said breathlessly still crying soundly. Harry didn't reply and they both sat in silence for a long time. Ginny cried.  
  
"This is going too fast" Harry finally said "I remember the first time I saw you just a few years ago at platform 9 ¾. You were still holding your mother's hand..."  
  
"You think I held mum's hand because I wanted to?" Ginny asked and started laughing it was a bit hysterical but it was better then crying.  
  
"It's nothing wrong with holding your mother's hand" Harry said.  
  
"Oh" Ginny laughed "You really just saw me as a little girl then didn't you?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"You are so stupid you know that? Two years before I sneaked on to the train to get to Hogwarts with the twins, mum and dad were so angry. They had to go all the way to Hogsmeade and pick me up… After that I only got to go with them to the platform if I held mum's hand"  
  
"You did?" Harry asked smiling slightly.  
  
"Uh-huh I thought that if I only managed to get sorted mum and dad would have to give in, because you don't argue with the sorting hat" Ginny said.  
  
"You want some ice-cream?" Harry asked as he got up to his feet.  
  
"Sure" Ginny said and Harry helped her up as well.  
  
"I hope you like chocolate" Harry said as he opened the freezer and pulled out the ice-cream.  
  
Ginny nodded and got them a spoon from a drawer. They cuddled up, as they usual did when they had ice-cream, in the sofa. The electric fire was not much compared to the fires in the Gryffindor common room but it was something.  
  
"So what happens next?" Harry asked after a few spoons of ice-cream "We have to tell your parents"  
  
"I am not telling them" Ginny whispered firmly.  
  
"Alright" Harry said "I'll tell them if you like"  
  
"No" Ginny said "I don't want them to know"  
  
Harry took a huge spoon of ice cream as he tried to figure out what Ginny meant with that.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked when he couldn't think of anything.  
  
"Harry" Ginny said and fixed him firmly with her eyes "They would never let me keep it, they would say I am too young and that I have to finish school first"  
  
Harry stared at her "You want to keep it?"  
  
"I could never murder my own child" Ginny whispered.  
  
"You mean that you are going to be a… that we… now?" Harry said trying desperately not to panic.  
  
"No not now" Ginny said "It isn't that quick"  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked almost accusingly.  
  
"Lets be damn strait about one thing" Ginny said standing up the rest of ice cream flying away landing with a thump on the floor "I don't need you Potter, I can take care of this myself! But you better damn well pay for it, he or she is not going to Hogwarts in second hand robes!"  
  
Harry gaped at her, he had not been able to get the first thing clear yet, that Ginny was pregnant and now she was talking about going to Hogwarts.  
  
"Fine!" Ginny spat heading towards his room "I'll just sell your Firebolt that should be enough for a few years"  
  
"Of course I will support you" Harry said urgently as he realised that Ginny was completely serious.  
  
Ginny turned around and glared at him "Good this is it then, goodbye Harry I won't come to Hogwarts this year, and I doubt we will see each other for a long time"  
  
"You can't leave" Harry said as she put her shoes on.  
  
"I can do what the bloody hell I want I can fuck anyone I want and I can raise my child anyway I want" Ginny hissed dangerously.  
  
"That child is as much mine as yours!" Harry hissed back.  
  
"You have nothing to do with this" Ginny yelled as an owl came flying in from the fire place. It was for Ginny.  
  
"All you ever done for me is give me a few orgasms and get me in trouble with the ministry for doing under age magic" Ginny said when she had read the letter and the owl left.  
  
"That is not true" Harry said.  
  
"My child will not be a Potter" Ginny said angrily "If you want it to be a Potter you will have to raise it"  
  
"What if I want to do that then" Harry said uncertainly he was not sure what he wanted everything was going much too fast.  
  
"You have to be sure" Ginny said at once detecting his uncertainty.  
  
"I know that" Harry said irritably "There is a reason it takes nine months you know"  
  
Ginny expression softened at once and then she closed her eyes and a few silent tears escaped.  
  
"Wake up Ginny you are dreaming it's just a really vivid dream, you probably dreamed the sex too that would be so typical you" She said and before Harry could stop her she slapped herself so hard across her face that she fell. Harry pulled her up from the floor in a close comforting hug.  
  
"It's alright Ginny we'll work it out, lets not think more about it until tomorrow" Harry said and pulled her all the way into the living room sofa and sat down.  
  
"Sorry I ruined the ice cream, it was really good" Ginny said softly.  
  
"Mmm, I can get you more tomorrow" Harry replied.  
  
"All right but I prefer mango" Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah mango is good" Harry replied, happy for a simple subject for a change "And strawberries too"  
  
"Yeah" Ginny agreed "You know what Harry?"  
  
"No"  
  
"I am not all that sorry" Ginny said "It's just a shock you know"  
  
"It's a shock alright" Harry agreed "At least we won't have to worry about protection any more do we?"  
  
"As if we ever did" Ginny giggled softly.  
  
Harry kissed her "Let's seal it properly"  
  
"It is sealed properly" Ginny said and kissed him back.  
  
"It can't make matters worse can it?" Harry asked kissing her below her ear she shivered softly.  
  
"You do realise I have to back at ten" She purred.  
  
"Mmm" Harry said still kissing her.  
  
"Let's go to your room I don't want your guard outside to know" Ginny whispered, she gave a shriek as Harry lifted her strait up and she threw her arms around his neck not to fall. She was not a little girl any more she was only a few inches shorter then he was. He had grown a lot his last year and was almost six feet tall. Ginny took after her father in that way, she was slender but still curvy perfect in Harry's opinion. With some effort, loads of kissing and tearing of clothes, Harry managed to get her up to bed. Their love making was not as prolonged as their last since Ginny had to leave a few minutes before ten but it was as good as ever. They poured their built up stress into each other and turned it into feverish passion.  
  
**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**  
  
Hogwarts really should teach some muggle subjects like Biology ; )  
  
I know Ginny turns pretty sharp between anger and sadness but I find it suits her.  
  
Please R**e**v**i**e**w**!  



	5. True love conquers all

**Thanks for all the reviews!**  
  
Alex20, I didn't mean to make Ginny bitchy just really upset and as to the slut part, well that was what she felt like at the moment.  
  
Josh Potter, That is a good excuse and I will use it!  
  
Harry and Ginny has been through a lot and both of them are very keen on putting the past behind them, bear that in mind as you read this chapter because things will be a tiny bit rushed.  
  
**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter 5 True love conquers all**  
  
Harry spent another night awake. He went to bed right after he'd walked Ginny back to Mrs Figg's house. He had thought that nothing would ever change like it had done a few days ago but then this happens and every changed a hundred times more. In comparison, even his parent's death seemed as trivial as homework. Just when the night had reached its darkest point, it hit him hard. He could not be a father it was not safe. It was one thing if Ginny who was old enough and understood the risks of being with him choose to do so, it was a completely different thing for a baby who didn't even know anything about Voldemort to be with him especially as he was going to be responsible for it being the child's father. He would not allow any children of his to be around people like him, not as long as Voldemort was alive. At first, he figured that Ginny would have to raise their child on her own, even though he had decided that he wanted to raise his child together with Ginny, but then he figured that it would probably be pretty obvious who the father was. Especially as people could count and wouldn't have too much trouble figuring out that Ginny had been with him when she conceived.  
  
The room slowly brightened as Harry's thoughts whirled around in his head, he didn't realise that it was morning until he heard a knock on the door. He knew it was Ginny she usually dropped by every morning after breakfast and before her daily muggle tasks. This morning however, she was early and had probably left Mrs Figg's without eating.  
  
"Didn't sleep much either?" Ginny asked dryly when he opened the door, she looked dead tired.  
  
"Not for a second" Harry replied and let Ginny enter. They didn't say anything for several minutes. Ginny sat down at the table and Harry started making breakfast for them in silence. A few moments later, he served them the breakfast and sat down opposite her.  
  
"Harry I can't do this alone I was wrong, I don't want to put any pressure on you so if you want me to I'll get rid of it I will" Ginny said not showing any kind of emotion.  
  
Harry knew that having a child was the most stupid thing he could do at the moment and a part of him was relieved but another a more primitive part said very firmly that he would rather die then let anything happen to his and Ginny's child. He was torn between emotions and logic for several minutes.  
  
"What are our options?" Harry asked as the more logical part of him had to give in a little.  
  
"It's simple either we have our child or we end it" Ginny said looking more tired then ever but still not showing any sign of any emotion "If we have a child we would have to protect it"  
  
"What if we have the child and then give it away to someone where it will be safe?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny sighed "I though you of all people wouldn't do that"  
  
"You're right" Harry muttered, he wouldn't do that.  
  
"Harry, if we have our child we would have to hide" Ginny said "No one knows anything and we could keep it that way"  
  
"I figured that too" Harry said.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment. Harry tried to picture his life somewhere far away with only him and Ginny and their child, a place where no one knew who they were, a place Voldemort had no real power.  
  
"We would have to leave Europe" Ginny said suddenly.  
  
Harry nodded, he'd come to that conclusion as well "Ginny are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes" Ginny answered shortly "But I can't do it without you"  
  
"I think I want to" Harry said and his primitive side did some kind of vicious victory dance inside him causing him to smile faintly.  
  
Ginny gave him a calculating look "This is for life Harry"  
  
"Yes I know that" Harry replied he wondered briefly how Ginny could make him feel as young and inexperienced as he usually did when he was talking to Dumbledore even though Ginny technically was almost a year younger then him.  
  
Her face broke into a smile and she looked as if she wanted to dance with joy, Harry knew then that he was making the right choice.  
  
"It's kind of funny isn't it" Ginny said smiling uncertainly "Unless Bill gets lucky with his girlfriend I am going to have mum's first grand child and it's really her fault too I mean everything I ever knew about sex was what Angelina told us and she never bothered describing what kind of protection she used. I mean of course I knew that you had to use protection it just never occurred to me what love is for"  
  
Harry smiled slightly her story pretty much matched his though he was quite sure Dean was just making his stories up. They sat in silence gathering their thoughts.  
  
"When do you recon we would have to leave?" Harry asked looking down at Ginny's stomach.  
  
Ginny smiled sadly and looked down on her flat stomach as well "I don't know if I wear lose clothes maybe we got until Christmas"  
  
"That's no good, then we wouldn't have any time to get settled in where ever we go and you shouldn't be travelling in the winter in your condition" Harry said. Ginny smiled so warmly that Harry was half expecting a ministry owl to drop by any second telling Ginny off for doing heating charms.  
  
"I don't think we should go back to Hogwarts" Ginny said "Almost nobody knows yet that we even like each other and if we go at the end of the summer holyday no one will even suspect that I am pregnant"  
  
"We can't tell anyone" Harry stated think aloud.  
  
"I've thought about that" Ginny said equally serious "It would be best if everyone thought we were dead"  
  
"They would be devastated" Harry said   
  
"It's better then missing, presumed dead" Ginny said "Mum could never take that. It will be much better if it is quick. Besides if we do it really good even Voldemort might think you are dead and then no one would ever even search for us"  
  
"He can probably feel me through the connection" Harry said sadly.  
  
"If we practice Occlumency every day really hard maybe we could trick him" Ginny said "Voldemort wasn't even aware of the connection until last year it must be much weaker on his side"  
  
"So how do you figure we should die" Harry asked as Ginny seamed to have come a lot further in her thoughts then he had in his.  
  
"Well since they won't find our bodies I suggest we pretend to die in a fire" Ginny said looking around in the room. Harry knew she was thinking of burning down the entire house.  
  
"Do you really believe people would believe we died in a fire?" Harry asked.  
  
"We'll make it look like a suicide" Ginny said "We could make it look as we did something stupid romantic thing"  
  
"Ron wouldn't believe that" Harry said dismissingly.  
  
"Not Ron perhaps but Hermione might, you could suggest that your scar hurt so badly that you couldn't stand it anymore and since everyone already knows I've had a hopeless crush on you since I was ten it wouldn't be too odd if I joined you. We could also suggest that I am slightly insane since Riddle possessed me in our goodbye letter" Ginny thought out load.  
  
"Do you really think it could work?" He asked.  
  
"It's better then just disappearing besides you get to burn this house" Ginny joked though to Harry it wasn't a joke he really would like to burn this house "The prophet will definitely believe it, they love tragedies"  
  
"All right" Harry said "But then what, it would be good if we could use magic"  
  
"We could get our wants unlocked in Knockturn Alley" Ginny suggested "Dad always complains that all a parole has to do so that the ministry doesn't detect any magic is to have his wand unlocked for five galleons in Knockturn Alley"  
  
Harry marvelled at how someone so incredible beautiful could be so bright at the same time.  
  
"Oh no you don't Potter. I know that look!" Ginny said seriously.  
  
At that moment, an owl landed on the table Harry had not seen where it came from but he guessed it had entered through his bedroom window since it was open.  
  
"That must be your OWL results" Ginny stated as the owl held out its leg for Harry. Harry read the letter quickly it was indeed his OWL results.  
  
"Yeah" Harry said distractedly and handed Ginny the letter.  
  
"You could become an auror with these" Ginny said and Harry realised that that was the least of all the things he ever wanted to do with his life. He then realised clearer then ever what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted a life with Ginny and he wanted to raise their child.   
  
Before he could stop himself, he was kneeling next to Ginny probably thanks to his more primitive self.  
  
"I don't have a ring" He said awkwardly it had not occurred to him until then that it was custom to present the girl with a ring but at the moment that didn't matter much they had something much more important "I want a life with you Ginny no matter where or how"  
  
He took a deep breath and forced himself to keep looking into her deep brown eyes "Will you… be my wife?"  
  
Ginny stared at him, had Harry not known Ginny so well he would have thought she was trying to think of a way to let him down nicely but he knew better and he knew she was seriously considering it. He got worried when Ginny looked away from him for a moment but then she fixed him with her gaze harder then ever and Harry knew she would give it to him strait whether she accepted or not.  
  
"Yes I would love to be your wife" Ginny said and Harry kissed firmly on her mouth it was a sweet innocent kiss, the first kiss of their new life.  
  
"But you better get me a ring" Ginny giggled when they broke the kiss.  
  
"I'll get you the best ring ever" Harry promised relieved beyond belief, he kissed her again.  
  
"It doesn't have to expensive, just nice" Ginny said out of old Weasley habit.  
  
Harry kissed her quickly again "I wish we could tell your mother"  
  
"She would kill you" Ginny giggled "I am way too young to get married"  
  
"Who said anything about getting married soon?" Harry asked kissing her playfully.  
  
"Let's get married when we have found our place" Ginny said dreamily but then something sad drifted over her face "I won't be able to be Mrs Potter, we'll have to figure out new names"  
  
Harry smiled "Not yet Mrs Virginia Potter to be"  
  
Ginny kissed him softly and slowly "Say it again, I like it"  
  
"Who is kinky now Mrs Potter?" Harry asked teasingly.  
  
"Your wife to be" Ginny replied and kissed him more passionate then before.  
  
"You have to eat more properly now" Harry said when they broke the kiss.  
  
Ginny burst out laughing "I love you so terrible much. It hurts so wonderfully"  
  
"Looks like we are going to make a habit of it after all Mrs Potter to be" Harry said, piercing a piece of bacon with Ginny's fork and fed it too her. Ginny smiled at him and made him sit down on a chair so that she could sit in his lap while he fed her.  
  
"Ginny I think we better find a way for you to see a doctor so we know you are alright and everything" Harry said as he made her drink some orange juice.  
  
"No need. As long as it glows golden everything is fine" Ginny said looking closely at the stone pendent. It was almost transparent except for a warm glow from the centre of it.  
  
"Okay but I am going to the drugstore today and I am going to find out what you need to eat and everything… you haven't had any morning sickness have you?"  
  
"No, but it's only been a little more then one day" Ginny said "Besides I don't think it's that usual mum was only sick when she expected Charlie and the twins of course"  
  
Harry chuckled.  
  
"Do you think it is a boy or a girl?" Ginny asked putting her hand on her stomach as if hoping to feel the answer. Harry covered her hand with his.  
  
"I don't know your mum got loads of boys and my mum got me so perhaps it's a boy" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah perhaps, but technically that increases the chances of it being a girl" Ginny replied pulling up her blouse and placing his hand directly on her warm stomach.  
  
"I can't believe how fat you are going to get" Harry teased her after a few moments.  
  
"I am not going to get fat" Ginny said indignantly "And you better be nice to me or I'll will name him or her myself"  
  
"No way" Harry exclaimed smiling widely "You got a horribly taste for name you named your brothers owl pig!"  
  
"I do not have a horrible taste for names and I didn't name him pig, his name is Pigwidgeon" Ginny said also smiling widely.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows in a silent doubt.  
  
"Oh you are no fun anymore" Ginny said teasingly and stood up "If you get dressed quickly you have time to walk me to Mrs Figg's"  
  
Harry hurriedly got dressed. When he had walked Ginny all the way to Mrs Figg's he continued towards the pharmacy to get all kinds of brochures on pregnancy. He made sure no one noticed the brochures and as an excuse of entering the pharmacy in the first place, he bought condoms. He tried to make sure that the order guard saw what he bought so that no one would suspect that Ginny was pregnant. He walked strait back home and started to read, he wanted to be the best father ever. 

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
**I've posted a new story (Hermione's Love) today that will tie in with this story, sooner or later.  
  
So what do you think, a bit too rushed**?** Please let me knew what you think of it**.**  



	6. Dreams of a new life

**Another chapter!**  
  
Squirrelface RAE: Thanks!  
  
everpresent: This is not a story meant to be true to the characters, well it is as much as possible but Harry and Ginny would never have sex in the first place then… the characters have been modified so that this story is possible. Just as most fan fiction.  
  
Theauthorthatwrites: Of course, I intend to finish the story. I have no idea of how long it will be yet though. I only have the lines of the plot outlined.   
  
D.Torres: They want it to look like a suicide to (with some luck) fool Voldemort so that he doesn't search for them. Voldemort wouldn't believe Harry died just because his home burned down. A suicide is the best hope they have to escape and as Ginny said, her mother/family could never live with a "Missing presumed dead". Harry will most definitely be in for a hard time when Molly finds out (Unless he presents her with a grandchild)  
  
Thanks for Reviewing!  
  
**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**  
**  
Chapter 6 Dreams of a new life**  
  
Harry spent that evening informing Ginny nervously about everything he had read in the brochures. He knew he bored her slightly and he knew that everything was all right but he couldn't help it he was very nervous.  
  
"Please stop" Ginny finally said when Harry informed her just how big their child was for the eleventh time.  
  
"Sorry, can't help it"  
  
Ginny smiled "It's alright but we do have other things to discuss like where we are going and how we are going to get there without even Dumbledore noticing"  
  
"Oh right" Harry said putting the brochures down on his bed "We have enough money to go anywhere. I've never counted it but I think we have about ten thousand galleons"  
  
"We might have a problem getting that money without anyone noticing, if people really think we are dead then they'll give your money away to charity or something"  
  
"It's not my money it's ours I am marrying you Ginny" He felt warm all over at the thought of marrying Ginny.  
  
Ginny smiled again "All right our money then, the first thing we have to do is go to Gringotts and then we'll move all the money to another vault, a secret vault"  
  
"We have to arrange it so that we can access it from wherever we are going" He said thoughtfully. He hoped the goblins wouldn't keep track of their money so that they could tell someone but then he figured the goblins had let money be drawn from Sirius vault when he had been on the run to buy him his broom and probably wouldn't care less if he transferred his money to another vault.  
  
"I think the reason Dumbledore seems to know where you are because of his Phoenix" Ginny said picking up a random book from his open trunk and examined it "We have to figure out a way to trick Fawkes and we have to find a way for you to practise Occlumency without magic"  
  
Harry nodded resolutely "I'll ask Remus for books on Occlumency but I have no idea of how we could trick Fawkes… are you sure by the way that it is Fawkes"  
  
"After the chamber in my second year Dumbledore invited me for tea a couple of times and I got close to Fawkes so I read up on Phoenixes" Ginny said as she replaced the book and picked up another absentmindedly.  
  
"You know I think if we just told Fawkes he would understand" Harry said after a moment.  
  
"He might also tell Dumbledore" Ginny pointed out stretching and yawning sleepily.  
  
"You have to sleep properly, it's not good for the baby" Harry said and pulled her up from his bed where she had been sitting.  
  
The following day went past in a haze of romantic dreams of a little house somewhere far south for just the two, and then three, of them. Neither of them wanted to set a specific goal for their escape they wanted to find the place rather then appointing one. All they had decided was that they would fly south on his broom over to France. Ginny had also started feeding Mrs Figg with lies that would make it more likely that they would in fact commit suicide, she had to do it good if she poured it on too heavily she would be sent back home. She had started out softly by telling Mrs Figg that she thought Harry's scar hurt, which it did occasionally.  
  
"Good girl, Hedwig" Harry praised when his snowy owl brought him a huge package from Remus containing several thick books about Occlumency. The package had been made feather light so that Hedwig would be able to fly with it. It was just after lunch and Harry sat alone outside his house in the shade of the tree he'd once escaped Marge's dog Ripper. He put his glasses back on, he had placed them beside him to more fully enjoy the summer day. He knew that in one year if everything turned out as he wanted it too, he would be a father to a three-month-old baby, it was the scariest thing Harry had ever imagined yet he kept dreaming of it and usually couldn't help smiling. He doubted his ability to be a good dad but every time he did so he couldn't help thinking of what a great mum Ginny would be and that caused him to forget his self doubt.  
  
After a few hours of intent reading, he found out that in order to practise Occlumency without Legilimency he would have to brew a truth potion and then have Ginny ask him questions. There was a specific truth potion that was preferable as it was easy to brew and that didn't require any rare ingredients. The downside of the potion was that it was not any good as a truth potion as the drinker instead of answering questions just rambled on about anything. It was perfect for practising Occlumency accordingly to the book.  
  
He felt two arms slip around him from behind him, at first he froze but then relaxed as he realised it was Ginny. She loved sneaking up on him she claimed he was interesting to watch.   
  
Ginny hugged him firmly "I've missed you" She whispered in his ear.  
  
Harry bent his head back and rubbed his cheek against hers gently "We'll be together all days soon"  
  
Ginny let go of him so he could turn towards her. They kissed hungrily both kneeling on the lawn.  
  
"No, not here the guard" Ginny said embarrassedly when he cupped her breasts. Harry let go and hugged her instead. It was easy to forget there was a guard watching them at all time however, they were both sure that no one had heard their arguments or conversations. Their secret was safe from the guards.  
  
"Sorry" He muttered.  
  
"Mmmm" Was all Ginny managed to reply as she was kissing him.  
  
"Had a good day?" Harry asked still kissing her here and there, where he saw the need for it.  
  
She kissed him one final time and pulled away so that she could look him in his eyes "Not too bad, Remus sent you books?"   
  
"Mmmm there is this potion we can use instead of Legilimency" He kissed her tenderly on her lips. A few kisses later, they went inside to be able to talk more freely. Harry told her what he had read in the books. Ginny started on the potion at once and Harry made himself some sandwiches since he had not eaten any dinner. It was a simple potion to brew but it still needed twenty-four hours to stir so it was not until the following evening Harry started practising.  
  
The potion had a sickly sweet taste but it wasn't as bad as many other potions. Harry noticed at first a weak feeling on uncertainty.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ginny asked nervously, they were both sitting on his bed leaning against the wall.  
  
"I think so" Harry said only half paying attention, the feeling of uncertainty were rapidly growing stronger and before Harry realised anything he opened his mouth "It is so confusing, it's like when you through off the imperious curse, just like when Voldemort did it too me at the graveyard"  
  
He started rambling about the graveyard and every other feeling related to uncertainty. He was only slightly aware of what he was saying and that part of him was too surprised to do anything. He didn't really know what Ginny was doing only that she was with him. As the effect of the potion got stronger, he spoke louder. Different memories appeared before his eyes. Every memory was related to uncertainty, his sorting, when he heard the basilisk in the walls, when he was picked for school champion, when he was naked with Ginny for the first time and when he found out that he was going to be a father. After the latest memory faded, he found that he didn't know what to talk about his mind went blank. The effect of the potion was over.  
  
Ginny was staring intently at him her face red, he guessed he must have said something embarrassing "Is it over Harry?"  
  
"Yeah… what did I say?" He looked intently at her hoping he hadn't said anything stupid.  
  
"Nothing, I didn't like to hear" Ginny said smiling mischievously "but I am taking it to the grave with me"  
  
"Was it about us? I know I said something about us" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny giggled "I thought you would know by now that only you can make me blush like this"  
  
Harry couldn't help stealing a quick kiss, however Ginny didn't settle for a quick kiss. Whatever he'd said, he would have to try and figure it out so he could say it again. An hour later, they broke apart and lay panting heavily in each other arms.  
  
"That was naughty" Ginny cooed looking deep into his eyes. Harry sighed peacefully a smile tugged the corners of his mouth. They lay staring into each other's eyes for several long minutes, in a way it was much more intimate then the physical love. Harry knew every single emotion he felt could be read in his eyes just as he could read her emotions in her eyes.  
  
As if they had decided it on forehand, they smiled at each other.  
  
"I think I am going to try that potion again" Harry said softly.  
  
"Don't expect this every time you do" Ginny teased just as softly.  
  
"Do you have time to stay… what time is it?" Harry asked sitting up, Ginny still in his arms.  
  
"About nine I think" said Ginny clinging close to him.  
  
"I can't believe I am practising Occlumency when you are naked in my room" Harry said dreamily as he hugged her naked body tightly for a few seconds before he led her go and drank another few gulps of the potion that was placed on his desk.  
  
This time he focused on keeping his mind. As the potion slowly spread in his body, a feeling of determination entered his mind. He tried to ignore it and focused on the present. Harry fought it for several minutes before the urge of remembering moments he had been determined over took him. As it did, he vaguely noticed that he had opened his mouth ready to ramble about the first memory that was associated to determination found him. The barrier between platform nine and ten was before him, he was eleven and sprinting towards it pushing a trolley in front of him. He managed to fight his memory and mouth enough so that he only mumbled.  
  
"That was so much better" Ginny praised him a few mumbled memories later when the potion wore off. She was dressed Harry realised sadly, he liked Ginny best naked.  
  
She smiled at him "You know as well as I that I have to go back, so don't make this harder for me"  
  
"Sorry" He muttered smiling teasingly at her, he didn't want it to be too easy to just leave him, even though she had too.  
  
"You are hopeless" She said and left his room. Harry dressed quickly and caught up with her on her way out to follow her back.  
  
Harry's Occlumency training progressed well the following days, they soon also noticed that he was always better at it after sex. This caused Ginny not to have sex with him before training and only before she had to go back to Mrs Figg for the night. Harry wanted to complain but he knew it was for their own good and that he couldn't rely on being sexually pleased and content every time Voldemort attacked his mind.  
  
Since the Weasleys were not exactly wealthy all the Weasley children were used to send owls to the library in Diagon alley for books they wanted to read and it was this way they got most books they didn't dare ask Remus for.  
  
They read every book they could get their hand on about magical creatures with out waking suspicion but could not find anything on how to trick a phoenix into believing they were dead. This was fortunately their only problem in their plans so far, Ginny had found a perfect curse to burn the house down to ashes so fast and completely that no one would even expect to find their bodies. It was called the inferno ritual and was on the verge to dark arts. It needed at least two casters to work and it was perfect for their needs.  
  
**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**  
  
I know this chapter doesn't have much action it's a something of a build up for the following and necessary because this story would be way too rushed without it.  
  
**Please Review!**  



	7. Final Goodbye

**Thanks D.Torres for beta reading!**  
  
Alan Rivers : Thanks!  
  
ddrcs: Thanks! Here it is!  
  
Squirrelface RAE:   
BTW- how could a pheonix keep track of somebody?  
Well I have no idea really how it works technically… I made some guesses however. First of all we know Dumbledore always seems to know where Harry is yet he couldn't find Sirius in the third book so that rules out the possibility that Dumbledore can find anyone. So I figured Dumbledore must have done something extra with Harry. A simple solution would be that Fawkes is tracking him, Fawkes can disappear at will and would be a good tracker…. I also figured that Fawkes knows Harry very well and could find him just like Hedwig could find Sirius or something. Anyway, Fawkes and Hedwig can find Harry if they want to, it's magic!  
  
**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter 7 Final Goodbye**  
  
Occlumency wasn't easy especially when he started taking the maximum amount of the potion but he did manage to withstand the potion. He would be completely exhausted afterwards and fall asleep almost at once but he would do it happily. Ginny spent hours every morning and night when Harry trained reading books on magical creatures. Their situation was now becoming desperate they had no idea of what to do about Fawkes.  
  
It was now two mornings before the Dursleys would return. At breakfast, Ginny brought the subject up, "Harry, I think we have to trust him."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. They had both realised this fact several days ago but neither of them had spoken it aloud.  
  
"Yes" Harry agreed seriously and as he did so, there was a bright flash of golden light over the table where they sat eating breakfast.  
  
Harry fell out of his chair and Ginny who had been sitting on his knee fell on top of him. It was very much like the first time Ginny had fallen on him and Harry had realised that Ginny was a young woman. Now she was pregnant with his child and Harry feared that whatever that golden flash had been. Drawing his wand quickly, he pointed it over the table ready to use any curse imaginable. On top of the table Harry saw, as he stood up, Fawkes standing as magnificent as ever, even though he looked very out of place in a muggle kitchen.  
  
Looking at the two Fawkes began singing one of his melodious songs. Harry, breathing a sigh of relief, pocketed his wand.  
  
"Hello Fawkes." Harry said taking another breath of relief, "You scared me."  
  
Fawkes bent his head and looked apologetically at Harry and Ginny who were just standing up.  
  
"Hello Fawkes," Ginny said hesitantly.  
  
"Did Dumbledore want something from us?" Harry asked nervously. For a brief second Harry feared that Dumbledore had somehow found out about their plans and had sent Fawkes with a message for them to stay were they were. However, Harry saw that Fawkes didn't have a message with him.   
  
Ginny's eyes went wide and the colour in her cheeks faded, "You won't tell anyone will you Fawkes?"  
  
Harry caught on at once Dumbledore had of course asked Fawkes to watch over them and had shown himself the moment they had decided to tell him.  
  
"We can't have a life here. We have to leave to protect our child." Ginny said rubbing her hand over her stomach. "Please don't tell Dumbledore." She pleaded desperately. Tears began welling in her eyes as she waited for Fawkes' response.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do say, he just did what felt right and put an arm around Ginny for comfort and sign for Fawkes that they were a family.  
  
Fawkes looked closely at them, sizing them up. Harry could tell the phoenix understood his gesture. After what seemed like several minutes of silence, Fawkes bowed his head respectfully and disappeared as suddenly as he had showed himself.   
  
Ginny's threatening tears burst out of her eyes in relief. There was no mistake in Fawkes' gesture he considered them a family with every right in the world to seek safety for their child. Harry felt tears welling up in his eyes as well and smiled widely, "We are really going Gin."  
  
Ginny gave a final sniff and beamed brightly up at him, "I am so happy."  
  
Ginny had slowly increased her lies to Mrs Figg. Her latest lie was that Harry was having terrible pains in his scar and also that he was very depressed. Ginny sent carefully written letters home telling her mother about how much they loved their summer and that she was not sure if Harry would be able to leave when the summer was over. In her latest letter, she wrote that she thought Harry might do something impulsive. She had received a very hastily written letter in return saying that she would have to stay with him every single moment and that they were coming to get them the follow day, the 28th at noon. By the time they arrived there, it would not be much left of Privet Drive.  
  
It hurt them both that they would have to hurt their love ones like this but no price was to high in comparison to the safety of their child. Harry had not returned Ron's and Hermione's latest letters at all, per Ginny's request. She had told him not to because that would be the best way of making it seem like he was terribly depressed.  
  
Both Ron and Hermione had then written to Ginny demanding explanations. Until a day ago, she had just shrugged writing that Harry was very caught up practising Occlumency but in her latest letters, she told them that Harry might be suicidal and that she understood him. She had left the letters short as if she didn't find any point in writing them any more. The letter writing had been hard on Harry and Ginny and they both broke down at a number of occasions when they so deliberately chose the words carefully to seem suicidal.  
  
They didn't bother keeping their tears off the final letter they wrote to all of them, the goodbye letter. They had decided only to write one final letter since they would never be able to write more then one of them. It was just too hard.  
  
  
_**We are in love.  
  
It hit us hard in the beginning of the summer in fact it hit us so hard that we won't be able to go back to our old lives. We are sure about it, we are so happy together and nothing can ever come between us.  
  
This is our own decision we made it together. We are sorry to leave you like this but we don't feel we have any choice. We have chosen to end our lives together. It will be painless and it will be over very quickly. Please don't be sorry, we are not.  
  
Goodbye, we love you all and always will.  
  
Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley**_  
  
  
It was a short letter but it was all they managed to write. They folded it, and then placed it in an envelope. It was almost nine in the evening and they were both sitting on Harry's bed holding each other tightly. Ginny didn't have to return to Mrs Figg's house for the night since Mrs Weasley had given Ginny permission to stay with Harry. In the early hours of the following morning, much earlier then dawn, Harry's alarm clock woke them. Harry and Ginny need to be at Gringotts at six o'clock when it opened so they needed to be up and about early.   
  
Ginny had a very determined expression from the moment she opened her eyes.  
  
"Ginny, you know that we don't have to do this." Harry said softly, she was still in his arms as she had been the entire night.  
  
"I know." Ginny whispered locking her gaze with him.  
  
"We don't even know if we'll have a baby. It's still very early and the chances of you having a miscarriage are high especially since we are so young," Said Harry, softly stroking her hair.  
  
"If I were to have a miscarriage I would get pregnant again." Ginny replied equally softly.  
  
He kissed her forehead he needed to know that she was as far into this as he was and not only because she was pregnant.  
  
"So" Ginny said seducingly when noticing his manhood a few moments later.  
  
"Care for a shower before we get going, to make up for our last morning together?"  
  
They did indeed have a shower. After the shower, they tried to eat breakfast without success. They were too nervous. They gave up after a few minutes and focused on their final preparations.  
  
"I will have to leave my necklace." Ginny said as she went through the things they'd packed one final time. They couldn't bring much just some clothes, their wands, Harry's broom, invisibility cloak, map of Hogwarts, photo album and of course the key to his vault in Gringotts. The rest would be burned to ashes.  
  
"But we'll need it." said Harry at once. He had no idea of how to make sure Ginny was alright in her condition without its golden glow.  
  
"Harry, the necklace has been in the family for ages so they'll probably look for it." Ginny replied as she took it off and placed it on the kitchen table. The soft golden glow faded, the stone lost its transparent quality and turned solid cold silver. Harry couldn't help feeling bad the glow was something he associated with their baby.  
  
"We better send Hedwig away with the letter." She said taking his attention away from the stone pendent and over to Hedwig who sat sleeping in her cage in the living room. Hedwig had been forced to move from Harry's room when they started using it for more then sleeping and studying. Saying goodbye to Hedwig wasn't easy but Harry gritted his teeth and woke Hedwig. She gave an annoyed hoot.  
  
"Shh… it's only me Hedwig," Harry said softly. Hedwig relaxed her feathers and calmed down. She nibbled his hand affectionately.  
  
"Hedwig," Harry said seriously. Hedwig being a very intelligent owl stopped nibbling his fingers and straitened up "Ginny and I have to go away and we can't take you with us."  
  
Hedwig understood every word he said, for a moment Harry thought she would be upset but instead she gave a low sad hoot.  
  
"Hermione will take good care of you." Harry when on feeling tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. "You can't find us either Hedwig. If they try and send a message you have to pretend you can't find us."  
  
Hedwig hooted again accepting his news sadly.  
  
"I've got a final letter for you to deliver to the burrow." Harry said and tied their goodbye letter to Hedwig's leg. A very sad Hedwig held out her leg prouder and better then ever as if wanting everything to be perfect. Harry couldn't suppress the silent stream of tears that ran down his cheeks. He carried Hedwig on his arm and let out her out through the back door. Before she left, she nibbled his ear one final time. Harry swallowed and with huge effort managed to stop his tears.  
  
"Only us left," He said still staring at Hedwig as she disappeared behind some treetops far away. Ginny had stayed in the kitchen during Harry's goodbye to Hedwig letting them be alone.  
  
"It will never be only us," Ginny replied softly, "You and the baby are everything for me."  
  
As rituals go the inferno ritual was fairly simple. The ritual contained a long incantation and a potion. Ginny had made the potion while he practised Occlumency. The hard part of it was doing it without the guard having time to stop the fire or see them leave the house before it started burning. Just before daybreak when it still was dark, they slipped out of the house through the backdoor, under the invisibility cloak.  
  
They walked far enough away from the house so that they were sure the fire wouldn't burn them. Once they were at safe distance, they lifted the cloak high enough so that they could point their wands out from under it.  
  
They started chanting softly as they said the first words the entire house gave a soft red shimmer, it was the potion merging with the house making it vulnerable. They continued chanting pouring magic into the potion weakening it to fire. The potion would make any material burn like parchment even concrete.  
  
"Incendio," They chorused at last and a great ball of fire left their two wands.   
  
It was practically an explosion. As their fireball hit its target, the entire house turned into one giant flame. Harry and Ginny fell to the ground both from the shock of the blast.  
  
"No more cupboard," Ginny said dryly as number four Privet Drive collapsed in front of them.  
  
"No more Harry Potter or Ginny Weasley" Harry replied as they got up on his broom. They should have figured out better how they would sit on the broom because it wasn't easy riding two on a broom and at the same time managing to stay covered by an invisibility cloak. They were both however pretty comfortable on brooms and soon they kicked off. Ginny was sitting in front of Harry holding the cloak while Harry held Ginny around her stomach with one hand and the other on the broom. They cast one last glance down on the burning remains of number four, where it had all started.   
  
Kinsley Shacklebolt was standing down at Privet Drive looking sadly at the fire knowing he could do nothing to tame the magical flames and if he could it would be too late.  
  
**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**  
  
So what do you think?  



	8. The Glow Family

**Thanks D.Torres for beta reading!**  
  
Sorry all for not updating for a while hope you aren't too angry.  
  
bum bum: Thanks!  
  
LuthienGranger2004: Yeah poor Harry and Ginny…   
  
Ravenwood240: If they had made it look like death eaters then Voldemort would know they were alive. If it wasn't for Voldemort Ginny would just keep the baby and go on as usual until it was to late for an abortion. As for the owls, I am using the same excuse JKR used when Sirius was in hiding. Sorry it's a bit lame… The Weasley clock will be explained in the chapter after this.  
  
The One above All: Thanks I will!  
  
Muhahahaha: Thanks!  
  
nyeshet: Thanks, well it leads south. Lol. Good point about the tail feather but it won't matter since Fawkes thinks they have a right to start a family and won't stop them.  
  
CharelyPotter: *Bows deeply* Thanks you, thank you.  
  
Holly: Nope not the end…  
  
rodrigo: Thanks sorry I kept you waiting for this chapter for some time.  
  
Rocky235: Thanks  
  
TWISTEDFender: Thanks… Harry has always wanted a family more then anything so when he gets to choose between friends and family I think he will chose family… at least in this case when he will be able to see his friends again. As you point out, Ron and Hermione will not be happy about it. Thanks for the story tip!  
  
**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**  
  
**Chapter 8 The Glow Family**  
  
"Do you think they will ever forgive us for this?" Harry asked as he stirred his Firebolt away over the same treetops Hedwig had flown over earlier that morning.  
  
"It doesn't really matter does it?" Ginny asked grimly, readjusting the cloak slightly so that it wouldn't slip off, "Go more to the left, you are going to far east."  
  
For the first time Harry used the broom compass Hermione got him a few birthdays ago though he couldn't see it because of Ginny's red hair.  
  
"That's better," Ginny said as he slowly turned a little left.   
  
The sun rose in the horizon illuminating the country below, they flow in silence staring at it. Ginny shivered slightly from the cool air and Harry pulled her closer. It was very nice sitting close to Ginny watching the sunrise, knowing everything was new from this morning. Despite the fact that he left most of his old life behind he couldn't be happier, he knew he should feel guilty about betraying Ron and Hermione but he didn't. Nobody could blame him for following his heart and starting a family. He leaned his head on Ginny's shoulder peacefully He knew they had a long way to go before they could find their place and settle down but at the moment it was very hard to worry about anything.   
  
So suddenly that he did not even react, his scar started burning badly. His entire head felt as if it would burst open. Voldemort had somehow found out that number four Privet Drive had burned down already and was wondering if he had survived. Harry knew what to do. He had to hide all his emotions. It wasn't very difficult, he was pleased in all ways imaginable, he had complete control of his mind and feelings. He could even feel Voldemort's confusion when he couldn't get anything from Harry's mind and then as suddenly as it had started the pain in his scar vanished.  
  
"Harry, are you listening to me?" Ginny asked prodding his head with her shoulder to make him pay attention. Harry startled as he returned to reality, the broom shivered and Ginny grabbed hold on the broom handle.  
  
"ary?" Ginny asked in a muffled voice, she had put the invisibility cloak between her teeth to make sure it didn't slip off. Harry opened his mouth to reply but as he did so, his scar throbbed worse then ever.   
  
Harry gasped as Voldemort more forcefully then before attacked his mind with every possible emotion imaginable, trying to force Harry to feel any kind of emotion in return. Harry breathed calmly even though fighting the attack on his mind took every bit of strength he could muster. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep his mind closed forever but Voldemort wouldn't be able to keep up his attack forever either. It wasn't easy but Ginny was right Voldemort had the weaker side of the connection and now that Harry had practised Occlumency Voldemort had to end his attack before Harry even gave away the shadow of an emotion.  
  
"Harry… Harry please say something," Ginny's voice snapped him back to reality once more, "Is it your scar? Harry please… I can't do this."  
  
Harry slowly became aware that he was still on his broom. It was practically a miracle that he hadn't slipped off the broom but then again flying came as natural to him as walking.  
  
"Harry, please…" Ginny pleaded desperately.  
  
"It's all right Gin," Harry replied as he came back to his senses enough to answer her. "It was Voldemort, but he is too weak he couldn't feel me."  
  
Harry wouldn't have known Ginny was crying had he not had such a firm grip around her stomach and could feel her shuddering breaths.   
  
He kissed her neck softly, "It's okay Gin, we'll soon have our place were nothing can hurt us."  
  
"Can you hold the broom again; I think the cloak might slip." Ginny said bravely, trying to calm herself.  
  
"You are the bravest person I know Ginny," Harry said and took control of the broom again.   
  
Ginny giggled, "I believe your judgment may be clouded Mr Potter."  
  
"Why would my judgment be clouded?" Harry asked uncertainly.  
  
"Because you love me," Ginny said sweetly. Harry had read about pregnancy sometimes causes the woman to have abrupt mood changes but he had never noticed it in Ginny before.  
  
"So what, you love me too," Harry replied teasingly.   
  
"You know we are too young for this?" Ginny asked seriously.  
  
"In a way perhaps, but if we really had been too young we wouldn't do this, we might have tried to hide it and then been forced to give our baby away." Harry said thoughtfully, the outskirts of London now passing quickly by far below them.  
  
They flew in silence watching people far below going to work or school knowing their life wouldn't be like that in a long time, if ever. It wasn't really sad it just felt a little bit unreal what they had done together, it would take some time to get used too.  
  
"There's the leaky cauldron," Ginny said softly and Harry corrected their course slightly. They landed in a deserted muggle alley a block away from the entrance to Diagon alley since it was impossible to fly all the way in.   
  
Ginny wore one of Harry's old Hogwarts cloak low over her face so that no one would recognize her. Harry made sure that none of her red hair was showing one last time before Ginny stepped out from the invisibility cloak.  
  
"We have to find a more comfortable position tonight," whispered Ginny, stretching her back gingerly.  
  
"Eager are we darling?" Harry teased.  
  
"Do you need to ask?" Ginny replied, "Are you sure no one will recognize me?"  
  
Ginny spun around quickly as if daring the cloak to fall off.  
  
"No one will suspect a thing," Harry said, "What about me?"  
  
"Nothing…" Ginny said staring at the spot she thought he was standing, or at least Harry thought she was, he couldn't see her eyes. "Just mind your steps and we'll be fine… we have until the leaky cauldron to practise."  
  
The leaky cauldron was almost empty at the early morning hour, there were only a few very tired looking wizards eating breakfast and reading the daily prophet. Tom the keeper somehow seemed to be awake every hour of the day and was busy cleaning tables. No one paid much attention to Ginny; it wasn't that unusual in the wizarding world after all that people didn't show their faces.   
  
Ginny went strait through the pub and out to the brick wall. With a quick tap of her wand, it opened.   
  
"Still there?" She whispered.  
  
"Right behind you," Harry whispered back and Ginny entered Diagon Alley walking resolutely towards Gringotts. None of the shops had opened yet and Diagon Alley was empty. Only a few owls flew around delivering the daily prophet.  
  
Goblins business philosophy differed from that of human when it came to working hours. The couple arrived at Gringotts just as the goblins opened the doors for the day. Ginny entered and Harry followed her as closely as possible under his cloak. The bank was empty except for them, the goblins and some owls.  
  
Ginny walked resolutely up to one of the goblins.  
  
"Yes," Asked the goblin.  
  
"I would like to open a new account," Ginny croaked, distorting her voice to unrecognisable; she was very good at it.  
  
"And what kind of account would that be?" The goblin asked.  
  
"I would like to have an international private account." Ginny croaked even better then last time.  
  
"We charge five Galleons a year for an international account and another five for keeping it private plus an opening fee of ten Galleons." The Goblin said looking expectantly down at Ginny from his high chair.  
  
"That is acceptable," croaked Ginny, "I don't want any records of any transfers."   
  
"Of course, in what name would you like the account?" The Goblin asked, happily earning the first money of the day.  
  
"Glow," Ginny croaked at once.  
  
"New international private account, name Glow," The goblin muttered, writing it down, "Date…"  
  
"No date," Ginny interrupted the goblin.  
  
"That is illegal," The goblin said smiling widely.  
  
Ginny didn't reply.  
  
"But it can be arranged, for a price."  
  
"What about a fifty Galleons for no records whatsoever?" Ginny asked, Harry had no idea where she got this from they had never discussed anything like this.  
  
"A hundred Galleons," The goblin prompted.  
  
"Include the first year's payment and the opening fee?"   
  
"Accepted," The goblin said, "An international private account without any records for a hundred Galleons and ten Galleons every year starting next, in the name Glow."  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"I will have your key made at once… Snarerope!" The goblin called, "One key to an international account!"  
  
A goblin down the hall nodded and left through a door at the far side of the room.   
  
"While you make the key," Ginny croaked silently to the goblin, "Transfer the money from Mr Potter's safe to it."  
  
"I can't do that without Mr Potter's key and approval," Said the goblin. Ginny handed the goblin an envelop containing the key and a letter written by Harry giving permission for the transfer.  
  
"Withdraw 500 Galleons exchange half of it to muggle money and put it in a bag." They had agreed on taking out as much money as possible at once so that they wouldn't need to find another bank anytime soon.  
  
"As you wish, Glow," The goblin said. "13642 Galleons, 9 Sickles and 17 Knuts will be transferred from Mr Potter's safe to your account. Do you wish to pay your, um… fee with that money as well?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
A few moments later the goblin called Snarerope returned with a gleaming silver key in a nice silver chain. Ginny needed to sign a paper to seal the deal and so that the goblins would recognize Ginny's hand writing. Ginny simply wrote 'Glow', they had decided that they would go under that name.  
  
"Only Knockturn Alley left," Ginny said on her way out of the bank with a heavy bag full of money in her pocket.  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed when no one could possibly over hear them, "That was brilliant!"  
  
"Mmm," Ginny said proudly in a discreet sort of way, "You would have done the same thing had you lived with Fred and George."  
  
"Why blame the twins? As far as know you could be the one with bad influence over them," Harry teased silently.  
  
"Play nicely P… Glow or I'll name the baby," Ginny repeated her new favourite threat.  
  
"Remember who buys the ring," Harry retorted.  
  
"Ha!" Ginny said as loudly as she dared, they were now entering Knockturn Alley. "I don't need you anymore I got all your money now!"  
  
"But you can't marry yourself can you?"  
  
Ginny didn't reply as a horrible looking witch in much too much make up walked passed them in the opposite direction.  
  
Harry and Ginny didn't have any real clue of where to go, the only thing they knew for sure was that it was not hard to unlock your wands.  
  
Ginny sighted a mouldy looking old pub down the Alley that was open and walked towards it Harry followed her. They passed dark little creepy looking shops that with horrible signs saying things like 'Fresh skin, guaranteed not muggle' or 'Obliviate! What you need to do'.  
  
The pub was not empty even though the early morning hour. Several pale wizards sat in a dark corner of the pub and a witch judging by her hair was sleeping face down on a table. A man in his late forties with a huge red face stood scrubbing a glass behind the counter, Ginny walked resolutely up to him.  
  
"We are out of whiskey," The barkeeper said rudely.  
  
"I am not here for whiskey," croaked Ginny taken a step closer to the man and made sure that the barkeeper could hear the money in her pocked, "I want information."  
  
"And what kind of information may that be?" The barkeeper asked lowering his voice.  
  
"I have in my possession two perfectly good wands…"  
  
"I see," The older man interrupted glancing over his other guests in mistrust, "Is it only wands or do you need to hide your signature as well."  
  
Harry had no idea what he meant with signatures and he knew Ginny didn't either.  
  
"Escapee are we?" The barkeeper said taking Ginny's hesitation as if she didn't want to admit it, "I won't tell anyone and I'll help you… if you got the gold."  
  
"And what guarantees do I have?" Ginny asked suspiciously.  
  
"I have been working here for twenty years and I am not leaving soon," the barkeeper said, "of course that also means I require a bigger compensation for not reporting fugitives."  
  
"And what kind of help can you offer?" Ginny croaked.  
  
"Means to unlock your two wands and hide efficiently," The barkeeper replied, "but I want fifty Galleons and you will have to do the work yourself."  
  
"If I am not pleased I will be back," Ginny said as she scoped a hand full of Galleons from her pocket.   
  
The barkeeper smiled widely showing several gold teeth, "You won't be disappointed… Accio book!"  
  
An old looking book flew through a veil behind the bar and landed with a thump in front of Ginny.  
  
"How to hide completely by Damien Wimp?" Ginny asked as she picked the book up, the barkeeper looked curiously at her young female hand.  
  
"Err… yes very good book," said the barkeeper thoughtfully. A vicious glint had appeared in his eyes and he was carefully looking at Ginny's pocket with their money in. Harry didn't like it at all but Ginny didn't seem to even notice as she was counting the fifty galleons one last time.  
  
"Well good luck then miss," The barman said carefully while whipping of all the money and placing it in his pocket.  
  
Ginny snorted as a death eater would and left the pub putting the book in her pocket.  
  
"Are you still there?" Ginny asked as soon as the door to the pub had closed.  
  
"Yes keep walking," Harry said urgently, he had a very bad feeling about the barkeeper and wanted to leave Knockturn Alley as soon as possible.  
  
"All right," Ginny whispered increasing her pace, "But do you think this book will do? We could try again in another shop."  
  
The door to the bar opened again and the barkeeper together with someone else in black robes appeared, they both looked intently on Ginny's back.   
  
"Gin," said Harry softly, as the two men started walking quickly after her. They were going to try to mug her, Harry realised.  
  
"Mmm?" Ginny replied.  
  
"I think you better join me under the cloak," Harry said quickly.  
  
"Now… in the middle of the street?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Now!" said Harry firmly, when the two men lowered their hoods and pulled out their wands. Ginny turned around just as Harry quickly pulled her in under the cloak. It wasn't easy to fit under the cloak together with a broom and two bags.  
  
"What?" Ginny hissed irritably.  
  
"Shhh," Harry hushed her. The two men were still pointing their wands in their direction.  
  
"Damn fucking hell!" The barkeeper yelled throwing off his hood in frustration.  
  
"You were probably wrong anyway…" The other said in a low throaty voice.  
  
"No! I am telling you it was a girl and she must have had two hundred Galleons in her pocket!"  
  
"Yeah well she did have a wand anyway and she couldn't have been too young or she wouldn't have apparated besides you got her for… what?" The other man said pocketing his wand. Harry sighed in relief they thought Ginny had apparated  
  
"Fifty Galleons minus the book and mind you that is a good book," The Barkeeper replied irritably also pocketing his wand. The two men slowly started walking back towards the pub.  
  
"They were going to rob me," whispered Ginny, holding Harry almost painfully hard.  
  
"It's alright Gin," Harry murmured, rubbing her back, "They were not going to rob you while I am around and we know now that it is a good book."  
  
Ginny slowly softened and kissed him tenderly on his mouth, "You are my hero."  
  
"I know I am," Harry teased, "Do you want to go for some breakfast in muggle London… I think there is a park a few blocks away."  
  
**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**  
  
So what do you all think?  



	9. A New Life

**Thanks D.Torres for Beta reading this story!**  
  
Hello everyone! Sorry for updating this story so poorly… thanks for staying with me.  
  
jbfritz: Thanks!  
  
Rocky235: A good idea, or perhaps they should invest in a flying carped… though they won't go all the way to Australia.  
  
Griever-lme: Yes, I know I already discussed that with my Beta reader but I want Harry and Ginny to be forced to find work later in life… and besides Harry got exactly 100.000 US Dollars and that's not very little.  
  
NO NAME: Lol… I hope that's a good reaction.  
  
The One above All: : ) I hope that is something nice as well.  
  
Sicilia: Thanks! Oh I'm sorry but someone will die… nobody you will miss though don't worry. This is a very happy fluffy story all the way through. Once again thanks!  
  
moo: Thanks… don't expect anyone to find out too soon especially Dumbledore.  
  
MaidenMasherV: Lol, thanks! Education is good but Harry and Ginny will find their own way of making money with out an education.  
  
CharelyPotter: Thanks!  
  
Xeo: Thanks!**  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter 9 A New Life**  
  
Ginny didn't leave the invisibility cloak instead they walked slowly close together, almost as if dancing, out of Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron and into muggle London. They found the park Harry was thinking of and next to the park was a café where they sold sandwiches.   
  
Ginny changed with much trouble under the invisibility cloak to muggle clothes and bought them breakfast. There were not many people in the park and they found a bench where they could talk undisturbed. Harry stayed under the cloak even though it was very unlikely anyone would recognize him in a muggle park eating breakfast.  
  
"What do you think we should do now Harry?" Ginny asked as she unwrapped the plastic from her sandwich.  
  
Harry smiled underneath his cloak, "I am doing what I want to do now."  
  
"Eating breakfast?" Ginny asked innocently.  
  
"Sitting here with you, completely free to go anywhere," Harry said dreamily.  
  
Ginny giggled, "You know what? If anyone finds out about this I am going to be the-girl-who-stole-the-boy-who-lived."  
  
"You can't steal something that is willingly given," Harry replied, "Besides you are not a girl anymore you are a woman."  
  
"Mmm, a very happy woman," Ginny said slipping one hand under his cloak to hold his hand. Harry laced his fingers with her.  
  
"Can you think of anything more we should do before we leave London?" Harry asked after a moment.  
  
Ginny shook her head making her hair sparkle in the morning sunlight, "No… well we should look in that book."  
  
Harry agreed and handed her the book from her bag.  
  
Ginny coughed as she opened the book, it stank horribly of some kind of wizard's tobacco.  
  
"You shouldn't read that!" Harry exclaimed and pulled the book from her before she could protest. He knew cigarette smoke wasn't good for their baby and judging by the smell of the book this was at least ten times worse.  
  
Ginny glared at him and seemed to see strait through his cloak.  
  
"No, not a chance Gin," said Harry firmly.  
  
"Fine," Ginny replied angrily, "but I do know better then to smell that book too closely."  
  
"You coughed!" Harry accused her.  
  
Ginny sighed, "I know affection might be hard for you, but you can't freak out every time I cough or Merlin forbids sneezes."  
  
Harry felt a little stupid, he knew he tended to be a little over protective but he couldn't help it.  
  
"I'll read it aloud for you," Said Harry and he opened the book under the cloak.  
  
Ginny giggled, "If you read that book under there I'll have to smell it from the cloak all the way to France!"  
  
Ginny was right and Harry handed the book out to her again, "Just don't sit too close to it."  
  
Ginny smiled triumphantly as she opened the book again and flicked over to the first page, "Part one before you disappear. Before you even consider disappearing you have to figure out who might be looking for you, where they might look for you and what methods they might use…."  
  
"I think we better expect everyone to search for us," said Harry thoughtfully.  
  
Ginny nodded and skipped to the following paragraph, "Family Magical. Among the most usual forms of tracking is family magic. A close family member can with a spell or enchantment determine another family member's location and situation. In older Wizarding families enchanted object are commonly used to keep track…"  
  
"Your clock," Harry gasped horror-struck, "They can still see you on your grandfather clock!"  
  
"Oh, no… they can't Harry," Ginny said as if it was the plainest thing in the world.  
  
"They'll know it'll be pointing to travelling or something… we got to do something!" Harry said standing up, ready to fly strait to the Burrow and destroy the clock.  
  
"Listen to me," Ginny said calmly. Harry turned around to face her, surprised that she could keep her calm in a situation like this.  
  
"I am marrying you, remember?" Ginny said, glancing uncertainly in his direction, "They are no longer my closest family, only you can use family magic to track me."  
  
Virginia Weasley considered him, Harry Potter, her closest family. He knew this already of course but he had never dreamed putting it in words. Harry felt too much to speak any human language. He stood staring stupidly at her for a second before he glanced around quickly to make sure no one was watching them and threw the invisibility cloak over her as well to hold her closely.  
  
"You don't actually think someone could mean more to me then you?" Ginny asked mildly amused.  
  
"Well, you have the best family," Harry said truthfully hugging her hard, "I mean your mum and dad and all your brothers."  
  
Ginny giggled softly, "You can be so daft sometimes Mr. Potter."  
  
They hugged each other for another long moment, feeling each other's heartbeats and deep soothing breaths.  
  
"You are sure about it?" Harry asked gently, "The clock I mean, I haven't married you yet after all."  
  
"Percy's spoon stopped functioning right after the row with dad. If his spoon stopped working just because of that, my spoon will explode," Ginny replied smilingly.   
  
As always when Harry was too close to Ginny's lips, he couldn't help capturing them in a kiss. Harry and Ginny continued reading the stinking book until lunch. Most of the things the book described was not relevant for them or would not be until they had found their new home and were ready to place concealment wards. They had focused mostly on unlocking their wands and they had found a very good chapter describing how to do it.  
  
Every legal wand contained a powder that worked a bit like Floo powder. Every time a legal wand is used, the magic ignites the powder that creates a magical signal strong enough for the ministry of magic to read. It didn't matter if you used somebody else's wand because the signal was unique not to the wand but to the person.  
  
There was a potion that would ruin the powder in their wands and make them untraceable by the ministry. They wouldn't be able to make the potion at the moment however since they had not brought Harry's cauldron and if they had they would still need to buy potion ingredients.  
  
Ginny sighed, "You know, I think we could do without magic for a couple of days."  
  
"Yeah, besides it would be hard to get anything from Diagon Alley now," Harry agreed putting the book down in his bag hoping the stench wouldn't rub off too badly.  
  
Ginny bought them salad from the café and they enjoyed another peaceful meal in the park together.  
  
"So?" Harry asked when Ginny was done with her salad, "I figure we should buy some food for the trip in case we get hungry…"  
  
"Don't be silly love, I won't get hungry again in a few hours," Ginny replied smiling happily, "Now get your broom ready, we got to find a new position to fly in."  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem you are good at finding positions," Harry said teasingly.  
  
"Now that you mention that, Mr Potter, I think a normal position could work," Ginny said as she slipped under his invisibility cloak.  
  
"Err a normal position?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well if I lie down on my back on the broom handle…" Ginny made Harry wrap his arms around her and hold the broom behind her back, "That's it… perhaps you better carry me."  
  
Harry understood what Ginny was trying to do and lifted her up. Ginny wrapped her legs around his hips and arms around his neck. Harry still held the broom behind her back and with some effort straddled it, Ginny still clinging on to him.   
  
Harry hovered a few feet over the ground and Ginny lay down on her back on the broom handle, "Is that okay, Harry?"  
  
"Great," Harry replied, "But you'll have to hold one bag somehow… I can only take one."  
  
With some addition struggle under the cloak they were both comfortable and had one carried one bag each.   
  
Harry slowly ascended from the park and increased the speed.  
  
"Much better isn't it?" Ginny asked smiling brightly.  
  
"Mmmm… you are a good with brooms," Harry replied.  
  
Ginny smiled teasingly, "So when do you think we'll set foot in England again?"  
  
"Later this afternoon. You don't think I would really let you go al the way to France without at least a snack do you?" Harry asked knowing fully well he was overprotective.  
  
Ginny burst out laughing loudly, "God, Harry couldn't you tell I was baiting you?"  
  
"And this is the woman I asked to marry," Harry said in mock disappointment.  
  
"Oh no much worse," Ginny said teasingly, "I am the woman who you chose to have children with."  
  
"I did do that didn't I?" Harry asked smiling broadly.  
  
"Uh-huh," Ginny said, "And if you think you'll get away with just one child you are a fool."  
  
"Well it depends on how the first one turns out doesn't it?" Harry asked teasingly, "Maybe I am not pleased with the result."  
  
"How can you joke about something like that?" Ginny exclaimed sadly putting a hand on her still flat stomach, "Our child is perfect!"  
  
Harry felt very guilty at once. No one was capable of making him feel guilty the way she could, "I am sorry Gin, it was just a joke. You know I never meant anything by it."  
  
Ginny managed a sad smile, "It's not your fault. I just get worried sometimes you know…"  
  
Harry nodded he worried a lot too but mostly about Ginny. They were now leaving London again. It wasn't hard at all to navigate from their height. Harry quickly spotted a motorway called M20 that he had looked out on a map and followed it towards Dover.   
  
Harry and Ginny had a great time talking about everything and before he knew it, he could see the sea on the horizon. They must have been flying for hours Harry realised. A little while later the reached the coast and followed it to Dover, just as the road did far below them.   
  
Harry had never been in Dover before of course but Ginny had been there once with her family and knew where they would be able do land without being detected.  
  
They landed in a park Ginny said was called 'Connaught Park'. After some gymnastic adventures, they untangled themselves from each other. Ginny slipped out from underneath the cloak, and together they started walking out from the park.  
  
Dover Castle was a wonderful sight, they could see it directly when they left the park. It was nothing like Hogwarts, Dover Castle was so very muggle somehow, but still very imposing.  
  
"Oh look we can have pizza," Ginny said pointing over at a pizzeria on the edge of the town.   
  
"Hungry now are we?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well yes, but that doesn't mean we should have brought food along," Ginny said defensively, "Besides it wouldn't be any fun to eat if you weren't hungry would it?"  
  
"You should eat properly," Harry stated stubbornly, "A sandwich or fruit is recommended between meals you know."  
  
"I'll make up for it," Ginny said as and started skipping towards the pizzeria.   
  
Harry had never been in a pizzeria except for the one in Little Whinging but this pizzeria didn't look much different. Ginny read the menu above the counter hungrily, before settling for a vegetarian pizza. Harry whispered what he wanted in Ginny's ear and she ordered for him as well.  
  
They Castle was built on grass-covered hills and they found a nice castle wall facing the sea that they sat down against. The sun was still shining brightly but it had lost some of its edge and was now only warming comfortably. Ginny didn't spare any time enjoying their view or the castle, she went strait for the pizza.  
  
"Ouch," She winced as she burned her fingers slightly on the warm pizza, "How can muggles stand waiting for their food to cool down?"  
  
"Next time we are bringing you an apple or something," said Harry.  
  
Ginny smiled at him, the prospect of food these days always made her happy. Even though the pizza was still burning Ginny managed to tear a little slice and put it in her mouth.  
  
"Mmm this is almost as good as sex," She said happily and opened her Pepsi quickly, "It's as hot anyway."  
  
"Speaking of hot I think, we need to find you some after sun lotion," Harry pointed out as he started eating, "It doesn't hurt does it?"  
  
Ginny felt her red face with her hand; the hours in the park and flying in the sun had been a little too much for her fair skin.  
  
"No not yet," Ginny muttered, "I hope our baby has your skin, you have great skin you know."  
  
"Don't say that, I love your skin," said Harry tearing himself a slice from his pizza.  
  
"That's because it won't start burning you in a few hours," Ginny said and took a bite out of her slice.  
  
"Serves you right doesn't it? I mean you can't expect to just go around and be so incredibly beautiful without some kind of punishment," said Harry.  
  
"You are head over heels in love, Harry," Ginny said shaking her head sadly.  
  
"I wouldn't want it another way you know," Harry replied and ripped off another slice of pizza.  
  
"You better not," Ginny warned him jokingly.  
  
There was a moment of silence as they both ate their pizza and enjoyed each other's company, watching various boats and ferries down at the harbours.   
  
"Do you think we are ready to cross the cannel this evening or should we wait?" Harry finally asked. He wasn't sure he wanted Ginny to fly anymore today in her condition especially if she had burned her skin.  
  
"Let's leave as we planned," Ginny said merrily, "I can't wait to see France, Hermione says it's wonderful."  
  
Harry couldn't help sighing, "They probably all know by now."  
  
Ginny nodded unhappily, "They are probably crying for us… and I bet the Evening Prophet will write all about it."  
  
"So while we get you the after sun lotion, we should also get you vitamins, you need loads of calcium and then later on you need loads of iron as well." said Harry changing the subject.  
  
"I know," Ginny said dismissively.  
  
"It's very important," Harry pressed on, "Pepsi and Pizza isn't exactly health food for you, you should eat potatoes, vegetables and meat and drink milk."  
  
Ginny smiled widely, "That sounds like a restaurant visit, Harry."  
  
"Well if that is what it takes," Harry replied smilingly.  
  
"Mmm," Ginny nodded happily, "A fancy restaurant with dress code."  
  
"A place where most people go wearing rings perhaps?" Harry asked seductively.  
  
"Perhaps," Ginny agreed happily, "But not anywhere near here it's not safe."  
  
"So how do you plan to eat properly until then?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh I am sure you will find a way to feed me properly." Ginny replied.  
  
"I will," Harry promised quickly. "First step is to buy fruit; you eat way to little fruit. From now on you'll eat a piece of fruit at least to every meal."  
  
"Right now?" Ginny asked when he heard Harry stand up under his invisibility cloak.  
  
"Yes," said Harry quickly, "This was a meal wasn't it?"  
  
"Right," Ginny said and stood up as well, "I like green grapes best."  
  
**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**  
  
So what do you think? Hope you liked the way I dealt with the Weasley grandfather clock.  



	10. Green Grapes

**Thank you, D.Torres, for beta reading this story!  
**  
Oh, I am so sorry all for being such a lousy updater. I hope you don't hate me!  
  
Jbfritz: Well here the chapter finally is!  
  
Wytil: Well this story is made for the fluff, don't expect it to be like Broken Wands. Wandless magic, that's a thought... you got me thinking!  
  
The One above All: Oh I soo tried to get Voldie to appear in this story but he is old you see and needs to have a few moments alone sometimes... besides he doesn't approve of the Harry Ginny ship.  
  
Sharker11: Thank you, you are very kind. I don't think the ministry can tell what kind of magic a wand is used for so that would be why they didn't pick up on Harry's crucio in the end of book V.   
  
Szelij: Being young and stubborn, Harry chooses not believe in the prophesy in this story and won't train for defeating Voldemort.¨  
  
blunt-but-honest: Thanks! Well actually I wasn't completely sure how to solve the clock until I got to that specific part *_grins sheepishly_* Sorry for writing this story so slowly!  
  
Rocky235: Thanks, Rocky!   
  
brittbrat123: Thanks! :-) **Hermione's Love** is a "back home" story and there might be more stories like that. Harry and Ginny are heading south, that's all I'm saying here. If you need spoilers, send me a mail.  
  
Spartan: It's possible of course, but I figure Dumbledore trusts people a little too much, in this case Fawkes tells him that Harry and Ginny are dead. There will be other searchers though.  
  
coolone007: Oh, if you want me to read something through for you I can do that :-) but don't expect much help with grammars. Hmm… well since Ginny is considering Harry her closest family now, the clock doesn't work anymore as it requires Ginny to consider her closest family to be the Weasleys.  
  
WallyTheWhale: Oh, I am so very sorry to keep you waiting and sorry no Dumbledore. Here is the update anyway :-)  
  
harryandbrennan-luver200317: THANK YOU!  
  
Thanks all of you for reviewing and letting me know you are reading, it means the world to me!  
  
**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter 10 Green Grapes**  
  
A short time later, after acquiring directions from some locals, Harry and Ginny were making several purchases from a local pharmacy.  
  
Harry unaware of pharmacy hours chose to go there first before they closed since most grocery stores had longer hours. With this in mind, they decided to get Ginny's vitamins and after sun lotion first. Since they were probably going to spend more time in the sun, Ginny bought Sun block as well to keep protect herself from prolonged exposure. Her face was turning redder for every moment that passed and Harry knew it had to be burning even though she didn't say anything.  
  
"Let's find a grocery store," Ginny whispered to him when she emerged back from the pharmacy.  
  
"First things, first, let me rub some after sun lotion on you," said Harry softly from underneath the invisibility cloak.  
  
Ginny nodded and let her be directed away from the main street into an alleyway where no one would see them by the invisible Harry.  
  
"Why don't you tell me it's burning?" Harry asked her as he pulled off his invisibility cloak.  
  
Ginny smiled guiltily. "Because it's stupid, here we are hiding from everyone… and I am pregnant and you are probably being searched for, it just seemed so unimportant."  
  
"It's not unimportant, everything about you is important Gin." Harry said firmly as he found the after sun lotion in Ginny's bag from the pharmacy. Harry poured some after sun lotion in his hands and started rubbing it in gently.  
  
"You are sweet," Ginny cooed, the lotion was soothing her skin.  
  
Harry smiled, he liked touching her like this. Ginny smiled back at him lovingly. It was a very intimate moment and Ginny closed her eyes peacefully. Harry was amazed that he could feel like this about anyone. If someone had told him a few months ago that he could feel like this about anyone, he would never have believed them. When Harry was done applying the lotion, he leaned down and kissed her lips softly.  
  
After a few minutes, Harry and Ginny returned to reality and set off to find a grocery store.   
  
Harry and Ginny walked down along the main street to the waterfront and along the boardwalk. As they walked, they watched the boats in the harbour while talking and joking like a normal, happy couple. A few hundred meters along the boardwalk, they found a store in which they could buy green grapes. Since money wasn't something they had little of Harry made Ginny buy plenty of bread, ham, cheese and milk to drink as well.  
  
"Honestly Harry, 15 pounds! When we get out lives together I am going to hold in our money," Ginny complained as they left the store.  
  
"Fifteen pounds isn't very much," Harry defended, "Besides it was your green grapes that were expensive."  
  
"It was your idea that I had to eat fruit I am perfectly happy simply taking vitamins," Ginny informed him as they crossed the street down to the boardwalk again.  
  
"You can't rely on vitamin pills, they can't replace fruit. Besides, you need to eat right and vitamins aren't a snack," said Harry, Sounding horribly like Percy, even in his own ears.   
  
"But why did we have to get all this?" Ginny asked. "You are sweet and all Harry but two loaves of bread for a trip that takes about two hours is too much, the grapes would have been plenty."  
  
Harry smiled guiltily under the cloak. "I just don't want you to be hungry."  
  
Ginny giggled and fixed her eyes on the white cliffs ahead of them. "Do you honestly think I could eat two loaves of bread?"  
  
"Well no… but you see I figured that since we are flying you might drop one in the sea," Harry explained feeling stupid and Ginny burst out laughing loudly.  
  
Some passers by stared at Ginny but she didn't care much, she wasn't that kind of person.  
  
"Drop one in the sea, honestly love," she whispered so that none of the onlookers could hear. "I'm starting to think I should be worried about you and not the other way around."  
  
"Does that mean I can have some of the grapes?" Harry asked jokingly.  
  
"You better eat some, I'll be sick if you make me eat all of them," Ginny replied.  
  
Without any real destination, Harry and Ginny walked along the water. It was a shame Harry had to wear the invisibility cloak; he wanted to hold Ginny as they walked but it couldn't be helped and they did have a very good time just talking and joking. After a while, they started seeing signs for different ferries to Calais in France and decided that it was time to leave.   
  
It wasn't easy to find a good hiding spot where no one would see Ginny disappearing under his cloak but they found one in the end. They settled for the same flying position they had used on the way there and kicked off. Harry had thought they would have to rely on his broom compass but as soon as they had reached some altitude, he could see France at the horizon.  
  
"Oh I am so hungry," Ginny teased him once he had set a steady course.  
  
"Shut up and give me a grape," Harry replied smiling brightly. He held the broom with both of his hands behind her neck and couldn't do it himself.  
  
Ginny smiled and pulled out a grape from the food bag she had hanging around her wrist. She put the grape between her teeth and smiled at him. Harry leaned down over her and kissed her, carefully biting the grape in half.  
  
"You know we eat way to little fruit together," said Ginny teasingly when she had swallowed her part of the grape.  
  
"I love you Ginny," Harry replied, he didn't tell her that very often. He didn't want it to become something he just said without thinking but now was a good moment.  
  
Ginny smiled warmly her eyes radiating sensuality. Harry felt warm all over, as usual when she looked at him that way. Her look was reserved for him alone and he knew he looked at her the same way. She giggled softly when Harry was forced readjust his position slight because of his arousal.  
  
Ginny teased him half way to insanity and continued eating grapes together with him. Harry was so occupied by her that he didn't notice they had reached France until the coast appeared strait below them. He realised at once that they must have flown off course because all he could see underneath them was forest. As it now was getting dark, Harry had no trouble spotting a brightly lit city that had to be Calais in the distance.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked when she saw his slightly confused expression.  
  
"Err… well you made me fly off course," Harry answered, "But it's no problem I can see Calais."  
  
"So we are in France now?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Tell me what you see," Ginny said.  
  
"Well not much I'm afraid just forest…"  
  
"No houses anywhere near?" Ginny asked playfully.  
  
"No not that I can see… there is a road a few minutes away though," Harry replied uncertainly.  
  
"Land," Ginny demanded grinning widely.  
  
"Here?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Yes here," Ginny said seductively.  
  
Harry quickly found a small clearing in which he landed. The hours of sexual teasing on the broom was too much for them to even bother untangling themselves from each other. It was too dark to see much of the clearing but it was fairly nice and it was covered in moss or something. Thanks to the warm dry whether it wasn't wet at all. Some time later, the two young lovers lay together under a blanket gazing at the stars, enjoying the warmth and comfort of each other.   
  
"That's the first time outdoors," Ginny pointed out sleepily. She was closely wrapped up in his arms.  
  
"First time in France as well," Harry replied and tried to move away from Ginny but she wouldn't let him.  
  
"We got to find a hotel, Gin," Harry murmured wondering briefly if she wanted him once more.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "If we can make love in the forest we can sleep here as well."  
  
"But you might freeze," Harry exclaimed. "And there are loads of snakes and stuff here."  
  
Ginny giggled. "If I was afraid of snakes I wouldn't marry a parselmouth would I?"  
  
"I didn't mean snakes in particular; I was just saying there might be animals…"  
  
"You just ravaged me like an animal we should belong here." Ginny said and yawned widely. "Besides I am sleepy now."  
  
"But what about breakfast?" Harry asked giving in a little. Sleep was after all important for Ginny in her condition.  
  
"We have plenty of food," Ginny reminded him in a soft voice as she closed here eyes peacefully.  
  
Harry relented on all of this save one thing; he didn't approve of her sleeping in the nude however, and made her put some clothes on so that she wouldn't get cold even though it was a warm night. Sleeping outdoors was new to both of them but they followed their instincts and cuddled up as close as possible to each other.  
  
Harry had a dreamless sleep and wasn't aware of anything during the night except that he felt good and at peace. The first thing he became aware of the following morning was that Hedwig or the owl that delivered the daily prophet must have made the curtains in his room to glide apart because he could feel warm sun light on his face. Harry burrowed he head deep in his pillow to escape it. He had always liked his pillow but today for some reason it felt extra good.   
  
"Hmm," a low content sigh reached his ears. Harry was utterly confused for a moment before the memories of the past day returned to him and he realised that he was far from the smallest bedroom of number four Privet Drive and that his soft pillow was mostly made out of Virginia, soon to be, Potter's hair. As he realised this, he pulled Ginny closer.  
  
Ginny groaned peacefully, she was just waking up as well. They didn't say anything but slowly started comforting each other in different ways. One thing let to another and they had wonderful, passionate morning sex.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Was the first thing Harry said that morning.   
  
"I'm very hungry," Ginny replied happily, "and thirsty too."  
  
Harry smiled broadly and eagerly made Ginny a sandwich.  
  
"I recon it's probably not very warm but it should be above twenty degrees at the very least. If you want to we could go swimming," said Harry when they were done with breakfast.  
  
"Hoping to see me naked are you?" Ginny asked smilingly.  
  
"Well… you would get to see me naked in return," Harry replied.  
  
Ginny giggled. They packed their things and started walking through the forest towards the sea. They didn't see any risk in being spotted so Harry didn't have to bother with the invisibility cloak. After a few minutes walking, they could hear the sea and after another few minutes, the forest ended. It was not much of a beach and Harry doubted people came here to swim but on the good side, they would not be disturbed.  
  
For once, they didn't undress each other. Once naked they gingerly walked down to the water. The stones on the beach were sharp and hurt their feet slightly.  
  
"You know I think this is the first time I see you without a hard on in daylight," Ginny said gesturing to his privates as she care fully put one foot in the water.  
  
"Oh," said Harry in reply, they were too far into their relationship to be embarrassed about such details. "Is that a compliment?"  
  
Harry followed Ginny into the water carefully. It was about as cold as he had expected but not too cold.  
  
"Absolutely," Ginny giggled.  
  
They took a few steps out in to the water. Ginny grabbed his hand quickly for support as she walked on a sharp stone.  
  
"Perhaps this wasn't a good idea," Harry said at once.  
  
Ginny gave him a slightly annoyed look and fell back into the shallow water. "Now there is no risk I'll fall!" she said defiantly when her head came back above the surface making Harry grin sheepishly.  
  
"Now you better hug me because I'm freezing," Ginny added after a moment.  
  
Once Harry and Ginny got used to the temperature it wasn't very cold. Ginny was a much better swimmer then he was but he had expected nothing less from her.  
  
Afterwards they spread the black cloak Ginny had used in Diagon Allay out on a cliff and let themselves dry in the sun on top of it, close together.  
  
"I think I want to live near the sea," Ginny said dreamily as they slowly got dressed.  
  
Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"I forgot your sun block!" Harry exclaimed abruptly, he had not even thought of Ginny's skin.  
  
"I can't believe I forgot about it," he said and started rummaging around for it in their bags.  
  
After a few moments of searching and he still hadn't found the sun block he got worried they might have dropped it somewhere.  
  
"I really need it Harry, hurry the sun is burning so badly," Ginny pleaded desperately.  
  
Harry started looking through their bags once more before he realised Ginny was making fun of him. He looked up at her and saw that she was holding the sun block in her hand triumphantly.  
  
"You are going to wear me out before I am twenty," Harry muttered and took the sun block from her.   
  
Ginny held her face up to Harry and closed her eyes, letting him apply the sun block. Caring for Ginny, Harry thought, is the best thing in the world.  
  
Both Harry and Ginny would have felt very lost in a foreign country they had never been in before but they had each other so neither of them even thought about it. As long as they were together, they would never feel lost.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**  
  
Finally France... does anyone know if there really is a forest somewhere near Calais?

You all know I like reviews, right? :-)


End file.
